The Ersatz NightCrawler
by C-Chan10
Summary: Detailed Summary inside. The other X-men start ignoring Kurt because he is hurting/annoying them...Or is he?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story. It's so sad.  
  
Yet another Kurt-related fic! I had this beta-read by my mate Steve (THANKS!!!) Basically, Kurt is running amok, causing chaos and generally seriously p***ing off the other members of the x-men. Just when he thinks he can't take anymore silent treatment, he makes friends with the most unlikely people imaginable.  
  
I really want reviews for this story (I really want reviews for every story, lol) But I think this is one of the best I've written. So please R&R! I accept anonymous reviews but I don't accept flames, so don't burn me please! Constructive Criticism welcome!  
  
Oh yeah: THE CODE!!  
  
*Bamf* - Telepathic communication.  
  
**Bamf** - Thoughts.  
  
~*~C-chan~*~  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Rain hammered mercilessly down on the roof of Professor Xaviers School for the gifted. The sky was streaked black, just like it had been for the last couple of days. Nothing but rain, rain, rain. The weather forecast had been predicting floods, maybe even typhoons, but nothing as drastic as that had happened, it had just rained non-stop.  
  
So why was Kurt outside?  
  
He didn't actually know himself, one minute he was in his room, drinking a Pepsi, the next minute he was hanging upside down from a tree in the mansions enormous garden. How had he got there?  
  
Kurt 'ported himself to the ground and looked around, blinking raindrops out of his eyes. Although he had only been out there for a few seconds, his navy hair was already soaked, just like the rest of his body, and he was beginning to shiver.  
  
To save time he simply 'ported into the mansion hall. Which was dark, because of the sky, and shadows loomed in every corner. But because of Kurt's natural ability to see in the dark, he wasn't bothered.  
  
That is until he heard an angry yell behind him.  
  
Scott Summers, more commonly known as Cyclops, was storming up to him, looking angrier than Kurt had ever seen him.  
  
"Scott -?" He began, inquiringly, but he was cut short when Scott began yelling at him.  
  
"YOU...WHAT DID YOU DO?!" He yelled, grabbing hold of Kurt's collar and pulling him upwards slightly, almost choking him.  
  
"Ach! Scott! Vas are you ta-" Once again he was cut off as Scott shook him angrily and yelled;  
  
"YOU GODDAMN KNOW WHAT YOU DID WAGNER!" He calmed down somewhat, and released Kurt from his grasp, then sighed, exasperated. "Look, Kurt, Kitty is crying her eyes out now, because of you, and this really shouldn't happen, team members making other team members cry, I think you should think about your actions Kurt. Think long and hard about them."  
  
He walked away, leaving Kurt looking bewildered behind him. He'd made Kitty cry? When? What had he done to make Scott so angry with him? It didn't make sense, and his head was beginning to hurt. Maybe he should dry himself off, as he was still soaking wet. It was a bit weird that Scott hadn't noticed.  
  
*Kurt, please come to my office*  
  
Kurt had taken no more than two steps when the professor's voice rang through his head. He sighed and changed direction, so he was heading to Xavier, wondering why he didn't just bamf to his room to get a towel.  
  
The professor didn't look happy.  
  
At all.  
  
"Kurt, would you like to explain some of your recent actions towards Kitty?" He asked gently. Watching Kurt's every move, trying to interpret them.  
  
Kurt frowned and flicked his tail nervously. "Um...Vas actions?" He asked, truly bewildered. What had he done? And why couldn't he remember?  
  
"That actions which involved you attacking, and nearly seriously injuring Kitty." Professor Xavier paused, noting with concern, the look of surprise and bewilderment on Kurt's face. "This isn't like you Kurt."  
  
"But...Professor, I never! Honest! I'd never hurt Keety! I didn't do anything to her!" Stammered Kurt, shivering slightly as a raindrop fell from his hair and ran down his neck.  
  
Xavier sighed, wondering whether he should probe into Kurt's mind to try and find motive for his actions. "Kurt, a room full of people saw you try and attack her, everyone in the games room saw."  
  
Kurt frowned again, shaking his head slowly. "But...I vasn't in the games room...I vas in my bedroom!"  
  
The professor stared at Kurt for a minute, then closed his eyes. After a while Kurt realised that he was using his powers to talk to someone.  
  
*Kitty, could you please come to my office*  
  
Kitty frowned and looked around, then realised the professor was using his psychic powers to communicate with her. She was never going to get used to that. He probably wanted to talk to her about Kurt and the way he had gone completely ballistic on her! Honestly, all she'd done was comment about how he was acting weird, he didn't need to try and rip her throat out.  
  
**Stupid furry freak.** She thought angrily, making her way up the flight of stairs to the professors office. Kitty stopped in her tracks as she realised what she had just thought.  
  
"I gotta like, get thoughts like that out of my head, they'll like...just make things worse." She said aloud to herself. The sound of her own voice was comforting in the darkness of the staircase she was climbing. Kitty didn't realise it until then but Kurt attacking her had really frightened her.  
  
Professor Xavier looked up as Kitty walked into his office. Kurt, however, did not. He continued to stare at the floor, his brow furrowed, obviously in deep thought. He did look up when Xavier began to talk though.  
  
"Now Kitty, I would like you to explain what happened." He said, gently. He didn't have to use telekinesis to find out how Kitty was feeling about it. The feelings of nervousness and terror rose off her like a bad stench.  
  
"Professor! Like, what is there to explain? HE attacked me!" She cried. Pointing accusingly at Kurt when she said 'he'.  
  
"Alright Kitty," Said the professor, cutting Kitty off as she prepared to go into a big rant about what Kurt had done. Or what he had apparently done. He decided to let her leave, she sounded stressed and obviously was uncomfortable being in the same room as Kurt. "You may go."  
  
Kitty didn't realise how angry she had sounded until she got into the corridor. She felt a little guilty until she was halfway down a flight of stairs, when a new thought popped into her head. "Why SHOULDN'T I be angry with him?" She wondered. "He did try to kill me!"  
  
Kitty had decided on one thing by the time she got to the stairs, and if anyone was around when she walked back into the game room they would've distinctly heard her mutter;  
  
"He'll be lucky if I ever talk to him again." 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.  
  
Thanks v. much to everyone who reviewed! Keep 'em coming! I've replied at the bottom, hehe, this chappie is shorter than the first but only because I'm exhausted! Never ever work with little kids for more than two days, it's too chaotic, lol. Well, I hope you enjoy this chappie!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kurt left professor Xavier's room feeling rather depressed. After Kitty had gone, Xavier had called Ororo and Jean into the room to discuss what they thought happened. Kurt argued with them, telling them about being in his room then suddenly finding himself hanging from a tree; the fact that he was still dripping wet from being outside helped his alibi, but he could still sense an ounce of disbelief hanging in the air.  
  
He felt worse though, when he went downstairs and saw Kitty with Rahne. The two girls gave him a dirty look that could make Rogue feel bad, then they both walked off in the direction of their bedrooms, leaving Kurt standing alone.  
  
"I'm all alone...There's no one here beside me..." He sang jokingly to himself, but it didn't make him feel any better. If anything it made him feel worse! There was nothing he could do really, he just had to grit his teeth and bare it. Which was easier said than done.  
  
Kurt 'ported back to his bedroom and picked up the can of Pepsi that was lying on it's side on his floor. He hardly had any left in it so he simply threw it in the bin, then he sat by the window and watched the rain fall.  
  
He had only sat there for a couple of minutes before a loud yell from downstairs distracted him. He decided to go downstairs and see what had happened. The scene he came upon surprised him.  
  
Evan, who had blood dripping from a rather large bump on his forehead, was clinging onto the stairs whilst Ororo hurried upto him with a wet teacloth. Evan sat down on the stairs, whilst holding the teacloth to his head, wincing slightly as he did.  
  
Then they both noticed Kurt.  
  
"Evan!" Cried Kurt, whilst running down the stairs towards him looking worried, "Vas happened?!"  
  
Evan frowned and pressed the teacloth harder to his forehead as the bleeding began to stop. "Oh, like you don't know Kurt." He replied harshly. "All I did was ask nicely for my board back and you threw it at my head!"  
  
Kurt started in surprise. "Vas....I - I never! Honest!" He noticed Storm looking worried whilst staring at him. "I didn't do anything!" He insisted.  
  
Evan removed the dishcloth as the bleeding stopped, then proceeded to feel the bump on his head, wincing. "Oh man, I'm gonna have a bruise the size of Canada on my head now, thanks a lot Kurt!" He said, sarcastically.  
  
Unfortunately, Kitty was passing at that very moment, and she heard what Evan said. "Like, what did he do NOW?!" She asked, keeping as far away from Kurt as possible.  
  
"Get this right, He stole my board, so I asked for it back right? And he threw it at my head then 'ported off somewhere!" Cried Evan angrily, grabbing his board and standing up unsteadily. "Now I can't compete in the junior skating championship! I've been looking forward to that for ages!"  
  
Kitty stuck her nose up at Kurt and took Evan by the arm. "Yes. Well, Kurt's in a particularly violent mood today, I think it's best we ignore him and just hope he goes away."  
  
All this was said quite rudely in front of Kurt, who was staring in disbelief and confusion as Evan and Kitty walked off together. He didn't know what to think, he hadn't attacked Kitty, and he hadn't thrown Evan's board at him, but the bump was right there on Evan's head, proving that someone...or something...had hit him.  
  
Suddenly, Kurt realised that Ororo's hand was on his shoulder. "I think we'd better go and see the professor..." She paused, "...Again."  
  
As they climbed the staircase to the professors room, Kurt began to get another headache, much like the one he had had earlier, when he teleported into the front hall from the outside. He felt slightly better when he was sitting in Xavier's room.  
  
"Kurt, this isn't like you," Commented the professor, looking at him almost sympathetically. "Do you think there is any reason for you to try and hurt two of your team-mates?"  
  
Kurt was beginning to get slightly peeved. "Professor....I told you! I didn't hurt Keety, and I didn't throw Evan's board at him, I vas in my room the whole time!"  
  
"Maybe if I probed your mind, we might find motive for your actions?" Asked the professor gently, his wheelchair moving forward so he was just in front of Kurt.  
  
"I didn't do...Oh forget it, go ahead professor." Kurt gave up trying to convince them that he hadn't done anything, and decided to let the professor go into his mind, it's not like he had done anything anyway.  
  
The professor touched the sides of Kurt's head lightly and closed his eyes, then began searching for the information that would explain just why Kurt had been so violent towards some of the other students. Would he find it?  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Mrs. Trunks' Mom - Hehe! Thanky V. much! *clears throat* "Holy Gravy there's a monkey in my pants!"  
  
ManniElf18 - How'dya know?! Hehe, only kidding, I have the plot figured out all up here...*points to her foot* And it takes a very interesting twist soon, and no, lol, there will be no self-strangulation. But maybe there will be by other people. *Shrugs* who knows?...Oh wait! I do!  
  
SorrowRain: No he can't really can he? Especially in my stories! *looks over at Kurt all tied up in his underwear* =D You alright there Kurt? *randomn muffled sounds* alright then! See! He's fine!  
  
Banter: Yeah I think I know what you mean, when I was writing this I kept reading it throught thinking it sounded familiar, but this story takes a very different route ^_^ And thanks, I won't tell the author, lol.  
  
Hobb...Oh wait that review is for a different story, HeHe!  
  
Raskolion Phoenix - Hmm, maybe it's something bigger, or maybe JUST MAYBE!! It's something COMPLETELY DIFFERENT! But only maybe ^_^. Oh, typhoon, lol, never mind as long as it's bad and really dramatic!  
  
Raya: SHORT?! ^_^ That was actually quite long for me, hehe, never mind, glad u like!  
  
Jacombo: YaY! Next time has come! ^_^ Glad u like the mystery! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
*Yawn* I'm very tired, BUT I STILL MANAGED TO WRITE A NEW CHAPPIE! I slept round my best friends house and we rented Ghost Ship, it's very scary *wink*. No seriously ^_^ I didn't find it very scary, but it is a very good film, I recommend it! (Besides, it's got cute actors in it!! (Ron Eldard and Desmond Harrington)). Anyway! On with the story! Don't forget to review! Everyone that does gets a free Nightcrawler plushie! *Hands out plushies to all who have already reviewed*  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The professor was silent for a long time, obviously either listening or watching something, he looked very grave when he finally released Kurt. What had he seen?  
  
He didn't say. He simply placed his fingers together and said in a dangerously calm voice. "Kurt, I would like you to go to your bedroom, and I would like you to stay there until one of us," He meant him, Ororo or Logan, "Comes to fetch you."  
  
Kurt stared at the Professor a few seconds before standing up and walking off to his room, he knew better than to argue when the professor had that certain look in his eyes. The look that said, 'Don't answer back just do it.'  
  
As soon as Kurt left the room, Xavier turned around towards Logan and Ororo and shook his head gravely.  
  
"What did you see Charles?" Asked Ororo, feeling extremely worried at the look on Xavier's face. She had been hoping that maybe Kurt was just going through a rough day, but perhaps the professor had found out something different.  
  
"He did everything." The professor replied. "All the scenes, him attacking Kitty, and throwing Evan's skateboard at him, they're right there in his head." Xavier sighed and went to the window, looking out over the grounds where some new recruits were playing volley ball.  
  
"So what's the problem?" Asked Logan, not fully understanding why the professor seemed so grave. "We have all the evidence we need to prove he did it, just give him some extra danger room sessions with me, that'll sort him out."  
  
"It's not that simple." Xavier answered shortly. "All the scenes are there, yes. But there is no motive, he just seems to have...well, he just seems to have done the things he did. Without thinking really."  
  
"But Charles, isn't that what happens with every violent person?" Asked Ororo, moving forward so she was standing next to the professor. She glanced out of the window then carried on. "Don't they all make a split- second decision?"  
  
"Kurt is not a violent person." Replied Xavier firmly. "He doesn't just become a violent person in a short space of time, something definitely wasn't right when I was in his mind, and I can't quite put my finger on it, so until I do, I'm afraid Kurt is going to have to be under close watch."  
  
A loud smashing noise and a high-pitched scream distracted them. Immediately Logan bounded out of the door, and began running towards the direction of the sound. Another sound pierced the stillness of the mansion. A loud shout, brimming full of anger.  
  
The shouter was Scott.  
  
"KURT WAGNER!" He roared, standing over Jean who was trying to pull what looked like a large shard of glass from her arm. "I CAN DEAL WITH YOU ATTACKING KITTY, I CAN HANDLE YOU HITTING EVAN WITH HIS BOARD. BUT NEVER, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES MAY YOU HURT JEAN!" He was yelling at the ceiling, but anyone's guess is that Kurt could hear him, everyone else could. Even the new recruits stopped their game of volleyball to listen.  
  
"Calm down Scott!" Soothed Ororo, putting her arm around Jean and helping her to pull the piece of glass from her arm, then she helped put the bandage around it to stop the blood flow. The wound didn't look too deep, but it still looked painful.  
  
Logan noticed more glass shards scattered on the floor near Jean, a bouquet of flowers lay on their side on the floor as well. He picked one of the shards up and inspected it. "This was your glass vase." He stated, Jean looked up at him and nodded. "How did it get Brok..." He stopped and sniffed the glass slowly. "...Nightcrawler."  
  
Jean nodded again. "I was putting the bouquet of roses in it, and he 'ported straight in front of me and smashed the vase right in my face, but I put my arm up to shield myself and the glass hit my arm instead." She explained, noticing the looks that passed between Ororo and Logan.  
  
Logan made to go out of the room, but Ororo stopped him. She simply shook her head and opened the door. "I'll go." There was a reason she didn't want Logan going to Kurt's room, for one thing, Logan wouldn't listen to him, he would just hand out punishments by the barrel full.  
  
News travels fast in the institute, so by the time that Ororo had reached Kurt's room, practically the whole place knew about what had happened between him, Kitty, Evan and Jean. One half of the school decided to stay away from him, the other decided never to talk to him again, simply because they were friends with either Kitty, Evan or Jean.  
  
Rogue had always felt she had a special bond with Kurt, but even she decided to keep out of his way. If he tried to hurt her she might get angry and do something to harm him, which would cause deep regrets later on.  
  
Ororo found Kurt sitting at his desk staring into space. Next to him were his school books, his image inducer. (Kurt found no need to put this on in the institute, it just wasted the battery. All he had to do was make sure he didn't answer the door when the other x-men had visitors) and a partially finished Geography essay. Kurt made sure he had put these were he had to look at them, so that when school actually began in a few days time, he didn't forget them...Like he had last time.  
  
"Kurt?" She began, he jumped and looked round at her. "Have you left this room?" She asked, suddenly realised she sounded like a primary school teacher trying to find out who the glue pots.  
  
He shook his head, and his brow furrowed as he looked up at her, "Why?" He asked suspiciously, noticing the look of worry that he was, worryingly (no pun intended), becoming used too.  
  
Ororo sat down on his bed, wondering how she was going to phrase what had happened. "There has been another attack..." She paused. "On Jean..."  
  
She paused again, either trying to go for the really dramatic effect or just working out how to phrase her words.  
  
"...By you."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ellina Hope - ^_^ I didn't do that much...*shifty eyes* Yet...Hehe, glad u like *hands you a Nightcrawler plushie*  
  
Raskolion Phoenix - Well, he did find something, I don't think it was what everyone wanted, but heck, it's my story and if I want to make that happen then I will! *pouts* Aaanywaaaaay...Thanks for reviewing again! *Hands you a Nightcrawler plushie*  
  
Kenshin - Me toooo!! I made my friend obssessed with him as well, she feels sorry for him. Hehe, thanks for reviewing *hands you a Nightcrawler plushie*  
  
Taineyah - You have to wait to find out! Maybe Kurt did do it? Maybe he didn't? Maybe I'm going to go downstairs and get a diet coke, maybe I won't, It just depends what my brain decides! *Hands you a Nightcrawler plushie*  
  
SorrowRain - I prefer to think of it as, forced fun! ^_^ Kurt doesn't mind do you Kurt? *Looks over at Kurt who's trying to gnaw through his tail* Aww! Bless! Thanks for reviewing, I'll check out your fic in a mo! *Hands you a Nightcrawler plushie*  
  
XM6 - HOW DO YOU KNOW!?!? HAVE YOU BEEN PEEKING IN MY BRAIN?! Hehe, ^_^, maybe it was Kurt. You don't know! Only I know! *Does the shibbi dance* Maybe I'm gonna be evil and put a huge cliffhanger in one of the upcoming chapters! You just don't know! *Hands you a Nightcrawler plushie*  
  
Mrs. Trunks' mom - ^_^ I think Evan's head is being bumped about too much, Oh well, never mind, I hope you like this chappie! *Hands you a Nightcrawler plushie* Oh, an I never really liked Evan much either, lol  
  
The Incredible Nightcrawler - Eep! Don't die! I'm insured for torture and various other methods of pain, but not death! This could ruin me! *runs around pulling her hair out* Hehe, I hope I updated in time to stop your untimely death! *Hands you a Nightcrawler plushie*  
  
Banter - Yes...Les Miserables...I didn't get that song from Shrek...*Shifty eyes* Hehe, ^_^, glad your still interested, thanks for reviewing. *Hands you a Nightcrawler plushie* 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
*Sigh* This chapter is really short...*Sigh* I'm gonna let Kurt talk...*Walks off looking depressed*  
  
Kurt: Um...Folks, your gonna have to excuse the author, she's going through a very rough time at home and got locked outside for two hours today. She's very sorry this chapter is so short, and she thanks everyone for reviewing, um, the me plushies...I mean the NightCrawler plushies are in that box over there, take 'em if you want one. The author might thank all reviewers in the next chapter, but she doesn't feel up to it today, please excuse her. And thanks again if you reviewed.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Logan sniffed the piece of glass that had Kurt's scent on it again. Something wasn't right, he couldn't quite place what it was. Logan didn't have time to investigate further as at the moment he heard Kurt's voice, loudly.  
  
"VAS?!" Kurt yelled, his voice echoing around the virtually empty mansion. "Ororo...Storm...I didn't do anything! I didn't hurt Keety, Evan OR Jean! I've been in my room the whole time!" He insisted.  
  
"I wish I could believe you." Replied Ororo gently, Putting a hand on Kurt's shoulder. To her surprise he shied away from her, staring at her angrily. "Really I do!" She added.  
  
"So vhy don't you?" Kurt demanded, he couldn't believe this was happening. Why wouldn't they understand he hadn't done anything? "Storm you know I wouldn't lie to you! Let alone attack any of you! Vhy von't you believe me?"  
  
"But Charles saw-"  
  
"I don't CARE Vas Professor X saw! I didn't attack anybody!" Interrupted Kurt, wondering if he was going to cry. Things felt highly unfair, the professor had seen Kurt do things in his own head that he hadn't done. Which he was SURE he hadn't done, and now no one believed he didn't do anything. Things couldn't get any worse.  
  
Kurt, of course, was wrong. Things could get worse. A lot worse, and they did.  
  
He spent all that evening listening to The Beatles, every once and a while Ororo, Logan and even Xavier checked in on him. Kurt ignored them, he'd had enough of being in any one's company for the day.  
  
He felt different, however, the next morning when he went down to breakfast. Everyone looked up as he walked into the kitchen. There was only Scott, Evan, Rogue, Bobby, Ororo and a few new recruits in there, and they all began murmuring amongst themselves.  
  
Kurt sighed and turned to go out of the kitchen, but Ororo stopped him. She guided him to the table and whispered in his ear. "You have to eat." Kurt sat down at the table and poured himself some cereal, then picked at it, not really feeling hungry anymore. He could feel everyone's eyes on him.  
  
Ororo cleared her throat, obviously sensing the amount of discomfort there was in the room. "So..." She began, glancing from Kurt to all the other mutants. "...What are you guys going to be doing today?"  
  
Scott looked up slightly. "Some of us are going to the mall." He replied, then returned to his breakfast, glancing sideways at Evan slightly who gave him a look then looked out of the window.  
  
"To get school stuff." Added on Bobby. Taking another bite of toast that had something that looked like mashed up sardines on it.  
  
"What a wonderful idea!" Ororo smiled, trying to make the feeling of hostility go away. "Why don't we all go!" She got up and began putting some pots away. Kurt looked up and noticed the other mutants giving him looks, so he got up and walked out, feeling depressed. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed, and thanks to all who cared about me ^_^ You guys are stars, the lot of you, lol. Yes, I'm feeling much better today, although not everything I was worried about has been sorted out, it's got better. I want a big hand for Kurt who took over doing this bit yesterday *Claps* I'll sort out review answers at the end! Please keep on reviewing!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Kurt?" Inquired Ororo, knocking on his door. She waited for a moment, then Kurt appeared in the doorway, clutching his CD player. "Kurt, come on, we're all going to the mall." She said, taking his CD player out of his hands and placing it on the small table next to his room.  
  
"I don't want to go." Replied Kurt, going to shut the door, but Ororo stopped him.  
  
"We're going to the mall." She said firmly. Kurt knew he had no choice, he also knew that Ororo was hoping that everyone would forget they were mad at him for the day. Unfortunately for Kurt, this didn't happen, and he didn't fail to notice the glares he was getting as he climbed in the back of Logan's jeep. (A/N I don't know if Logan has a jeep, but he does in this story.) Kitty, Evan and Jean climbed into the back of Scott's car, giving Kurt looks.  
  
"I really don't vant to go." Muttered Kurt, as Ororo got in the car. He could see Scott arguing with Logan, and they weren't keeping their voices down. Much to Kurt's annoyance.  
  
"Why is HE coming along?!" Demanded Scott, glaring at Logan as if it was his fault. "What if he goes berserk again and attacks a member of the public?! Attacking us is bad enough without him going for normal people!"  
  
Logan gave Scott a look of utter resentment, realising that Kurt could hear every word Scott just said. "I don't believe he ever attacked you, Scott" He replied shortly. Then walked off to his own jeep. Logan has becoming more and more positive that Kurt had nothing to do with the attacks, but he wasn't sure.  
  
Kurt sank lower into his seat as they set off, trying to hide from the stares that were coming at him from every direction. He hoped he could go off on his own at the mall, but he bet that they wouldn't trust him enough to do that.  
  
Kurt decided to ask.  
  
"Ororo? Can I go by myself at the mall?" Kurt didn't bother to try and hide the hopefulness in his voice. He watched Ororo and Logan exchange a glance his hopes sank faster than The Antonia Graza*, after it'd been blown up.  
  
"I don't see why not." Replied Ororo cheerfully, smiling at Kurt from the rear view mirror.  
  
"You don't?" Asked Logan incredulously, at the same time as Kurt who said.  
  
"You trust me?" In an amazed voice. "But everyone else..." He trailed off remembering the way his team mates were treating him.  
  
"Well, there are security camera's at the mall, and so if you do...I mean, if someone is attacked, we'd be able to see who did it!" Explained Ororo, as Logan turned into the parking lot.  
  
As soon as he got out of the car, Kurt stuck his hands in his pockets and walked off. He heard Ororo calling 'meet us back here at 4:00!' and he glanced down at his holo-watch. Which, coincidentally and luckily, told the time as well as hiding his real image.  
  
The last thing he heard when he walked into the mall was Kitty yelling; "YOUR LETTING HIM GO OFF ON HIS OWN?! LIKE, ARE YOU MAD?!"  
  
Kurt wandered around for a bit, then found a restaurant and sat down at one of the tables, burying his face in his hands as he did. He was exhausted, he had hardly slept last night, worrying about the other X-men and if they hated him, the answer to which had become obvious. He didn't want to be hated, he hadn't done anything to them, he just didn't know how to make them realise this.  
  
**The professor vasn't any help.** Thought Kurt bitterly, pouting slightly and staring at the table he was sitting at. There was a coffee stain on one side of it, which was suddenly covered by a hand.  
  
"Yo! What do we have here?"  
  
Kurt looked up startled to see Toad and Pietro standing by his table. Toad was smirking but Pietro was looking bored, he had his arms folded over his chest and a 'I'm-bored-and-have-pent-up-energy-to-loose' look on his face.  
  
"It'sjustfuzzbutt." Replied Pietro, his speech so fast it was sometimes hard to catch. "Canwegonow?" He asked, really meaning 'we're going now.'  
  
"Chill out Pietro!" Said Toad, giving Pietro a look. "Blue boy's all alone, where's the other X-geeks?" He asked, noticing the look on Kurt's face and frowning inwardly.  
  
"Go away Toad." Replied Kurt quietly. Leaning back on his chair and folding his arms.  
  
"Yo! I don't like that, it was an honest question!" Cried Toad, pretending to look shocked. "Have you fallen out with them or something?" He shrugged Pietro, who was trying to pull Toad out of the café, off him.  
  
"Maybe." Answered Kurt shortly, wishing with all his might that they'd go away.  
  
Toad and Pietro glanced at each other, then sat down smirking. The x-geeks were having a row, this was an opportunity to stir things up that they weren't going to miss.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
*The Antonia Graza is the ship in 'Ghost Ship' and it gets blown up and sinks. But I'm not going to say how or when so that I don't spoil the film for people that haven't seen the film and want to.  
  
SorrowRain: Thaaaaanks! *Looks at the cupcake wearily* Um...Thanks...O_o...If I saw thanks one more time in this review answer I will hit my head against a wall. So...Danke! *Grins cause she has a writing style* Here, have a Kurt plushie! *Hands you a Kurt plushie*  
  
Mrs. Trunks' Mom: But I like getting reviews from you! They're funni! And yeah, I'm getting through it ^_^. Seeing as you have the whole box of NightCrawler plushies, you won't want a Kurt one! *Grins and walks off thinking ' Nobody steals ma box of 'Crawler plushies, hyuck hyuck hyuck!'*  
  
Raskolion Phoenix: It wasn't, lol, I made good use of the time, I daydreamed, I hummed some songs, and I put plaits in my hair! *Starts hitting her head on the door* Let's hope he doesn't kill someone...O_o *Hands you a Kurt plushie*  
  
Taineyah: *Hides Kurt from you* Can you wait 'til my story is done? He's kinda a main character! Thanks for reviewing *Hands you a Kurt plushie*  
  
Village Idiot: Uh...I would give you one but she *Points at Mrs. Trunks Mom* Stole the box, but you can have a Kurt plushie instead! I'm glad you like the story *Hands you a Kurt plushie*  
  
Moonshadow: Who does?! Lol, oh wait, I do, cause I'm weird. J/k, I hate it when Kurt gets hurt it sucks, but writing about it is fun! *Hands you a Kurt plushie*  
  
A Cat: You found out! YaaaY! *Hands you a Kurt plushie*  
  
XM6: Actually you know, I'm gonna be really evil and put a cliff-hanger in just before I go on holiday, so you have to wait 2 weeks to find out what happens. Hehe! *Hands you a Kurt plushie*  
  
Epona: They were playing in the rain o_o. An you'll find out the answers to your other questions as soon as they appear in one of the chapters! *Hands you a Kurt plushie*  
  
ManniElf18: Stop guessing! You might get it right! And that would spoil the story! *Gives you a packet of Hula hoops and a Kurt plushie* Will this be a big enough bribe to stop you guessing??? Lol  
  
The Incredible NightCrawler: Very funni Anna =Þ Kurt's big and stwong, he don't need any shoulders to cry on yet. But keep yours ready just in case, lol ^_^; *Hands you a Kurt plushie*  
  
jacombo: Ain't it just *Sniffs* You ARE back! And that means you get a Kurt plushie! YaaaY! *Hands you a Kurt plushie*  
  
Invader ZaiFae: Have fun on your holiday! *Puts your Kurt plushie in store for when you come back*  
  
Banter: It'll all become clear...*Mysterious music plays* Or will it? Hehe, yeah it will, but I bet I haven't finished this by the time I go on holiday! *Hands you a Kurt plushie* 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the weird waitresses and people that shout things in the mall.  
  
I had the Avalanches on when I was writing this, that's why when you get to that certain bit...Well, you'll read it, lol. But the proper line from the song is "It is the opinion of the entire staff that Dexter is criminally insane." I just thought it'd be cool if I used it in this story.  
  
Keep reviewing y'all!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Sowhatareyouarguingabout?" Asked Pietro, taking a handful of chips from someone as they walked by, he did it so fast that they didn't notice.  
  
"I said go avay." Answered Kurt, raising his voice slightly. Was it that hard to understand that he just wanted to be left alone? Why did they always have to bother him?  
  
Toad folded his arms a grimaced at the smell in the restaurant. "This place is way to clean," He remarked, "Yo, is it you against the X-geeks?" Toad asked, rubbing the back of his neck. There was something in the look on Kurt's face that was kind of making Toad feel sorry for him. What would mystique say if she was there?!  
  
"Look." Cried Kurt, standing up and slamming his hands down on the table. He had had enough of Toad and Pietro. "Vas part of go avay don't you understand?! I just vant to be left alone! Is that too much to ask for? I'm getting enough hell from the other X-men, I don't need it from you as vell!"  
  
Kurt walked away, shoving his hands in his pockets. By now most of the restaurant was watching, and they didn't miss Pietro speed in front of Kurt and push him backwards, trying to goad him into a fight.  
  
"Only a m...m...MUTANT could be THAT fast!" Cried one of the waitresses. Dropping the tray of orange juice she was holding.  
  
"That white haired boys a mutant!" Screamed another waitress.  
  
Kurt scowled at Pietro then teleported into the parking lot. Leaving Pietro and Toad with the restaurant which, by now, was in hysterics. People still thought mutants were a threat, so to have 2 maybe 3 standing right outside was enough to cause major panic, and people began running for the exits as fast as they could.  
  
Pietro and Toad didn't bother to go after them, they were too busy looking at where Kurt had been a few seconds before.  
  
"Helookedblue." Remarked Pietro. Glancing at Toad then up at the mass of people still running for their lives.  
  
"He IS blue..." Replied Toad, frowning slightly, thinking Pietro was loosing.  
  
Pietro rolled his eyes and smacked Toad sharply around the head. "Imeantfiguratively, stupid!"  
  
Toad scowled and began walked out of the restaurant to go back to the BoM house. "Whatever, he was moody though,"  
  
Pietro waited for a minute before following Toad. He glanced back to where Kurt had disappeared and muttered. "It is the opinion of the entire Brotherhood that Kurt is criminally insane." (A/N What can I say - I have The Avalanches 'Frontier Psychiatrist' in my head!)  
  
The other X-men had just come out of a shop when a screaming mass of people ran past them. "Mutants!" They shouted.  
  
As she passed the X-men, one woman shouted. "THAT NAVY HAIRED BOY IS A MUTANT TOO!"  
  
Kurt teleported to Logan's car, then looked around, luckily no one saw him. At least that's what he thought until he turned around and came face to face with Kitty...  
  
***SLAP!***  
  
Kurt's hand shot up to his stinging cheek, which was turning red (Although you couldn't see it because his image inducer covered that) from Kitty's slap. "OW! Keety! Vas did you do that for?!" He cried.  
  
Kitty put her hands on her hips and scowled at Kurt. "Like you totally don't know, a bunch of people know that you're a mutant now! I hope your happy!"  
  
"VAS?! Because I 'ported avay from Pietro and Toad?!"  
  
"Whatever! Why didn't you just WALK away?" Asked Kitty, scowling slightly. Kurt noticed Scott, Evan and Jean watching him from Scott's car. He wondered where Ororo and Logan were.  
  
"One vord: 'Pietro.'"  
  
Kitty scowled again. "Like, don't get shirty with me." Luckily Kitty didn't have anymore time to yell at Kurt, as Ororo and Logan turned up just then.  
  
"Get in the car, elf." Muttered Logan, unlocking the jeep and climbing in the front. Kurt sighed, climbing into the back and slumping down in the seat. Now he had ruined their trip to the mall. Even if Kitty did forgive him for supposedly attacking her, she'd never forgive him for this. What was he going to do?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
XM6: Yeah, I do have loving reviewers ^_^ But not to loving O_o otherwise I'm suing. I don't really like Sardines, lol, I'm just gonna be weird and say I do! ^_^ Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Mrs' Trunks Mom: Wow, I sure hope that I get all your questions answered before I go on holiday...=)...It'd be an awful shame to leave you in suspense for TWO WEEKS. Especially since I have that huge cliffhanger coming up, hehe. Thanks for the NightCrawler plushies back, unfortunately...I lost all the Kurt plushies in my bedroom O_o...So they're mine, I mean, they're lost.  
  
Taineyah: I had a dream, and your review name (Taineyah) was my name. It was super weird. Especially since I was Ron Weasley's girlfriend...=S That was a bizzare dream, lol. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!  
  
Raskolion Phoenix: Oh! Good, I was hoping you would review, I think it's you anyway. I was reading your PPG/X-men evolution fic, and I thought it was wicked, but I could only get to Chappi 2 before ff.net "overloaded" So I was really annoyed, lol. But it's a good story. You don't like the BoM?! What about Toad?! Hehe, I like Toad, he's weird and cool. Rotf, I'll shut up.  
  
Jacombo: Yeah I am one determined little author! Maybe you'd gone for two days? 'Cause I'm only getting 1 chappi up a day, otherwise it's too much hard work. Lol. 'Cause I have loads of other things to do in the evenings anyway! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Banter: I might as well tell you what's going to happen, lol, you guys are good at guessing. Pietro is pretty manipulative, but he doesn't actually persuade Kurt to do anything. Lol, maybe Kurt does it on his own? Maybe someone else persuades him to do something, maybe it'll be the person you least expect! Or maybe he'll just stay at Xavier's school, who knows? (Apart from me, Hehe!)  
  
The Incredible NightCrawler: You GOTZ More! Hehe, hope you like this chappi too!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Oh my lord a cliff-hanger if you ever need one! DON'T WORRY! Things aren't as they seem ;) You'll understand tomorrow. The rating is quite high for this chapter, so be warned. This is a very unexpected twist I can assure, I had great fun writing it! Don't forget to review!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
The ride back to the mansion was uneventful, but even if he had wanted to do something Kurt wouldn't have been able to as Logan and Ororo kept watching him from the rear view mirror.  
  
Kurt was the first person into the institute when they got back. He walked off quickly heading for his bedroom, not wanting to run into any of the other mutants. Luckily it was quite a nice day and all the mutants that hadn't gone to the mall were outside finishing the volleyball game they had started the other day, when it had stopped raining for a while.  
  
"Kurt!" Called Ororo, following him into the mansion, she could see he was upset.  
  
"Verlassen Sie Mich Allein." (Leave me alone) Muttered Kurt, just loud enough for Ororo to hear. She stopped looking worried, Ororo hadn't understood what Kurt said, but she caught the general gist of it. Kurt usually only spoke German around the institute when he was very afraid, or very upset.  
  
"Elf!" Called Logan, Watching Kurt reach the end of the passage, "Come on Elf! Come to the kitchen with us, we'll get you some food and we can talk!" Ororo gave Logan a look, which plainly said 'I didn't know you cared so much'. Logan simply shrugged and waited for Kurt's reaction.  
  
Kurt turned and shook his head. "Ich Nicht macht vill Zu, Nur Verlassen Sie Mich Allein," (I don't want to, just leave me alone,) Kurt noticed the other X-men walking up behind Ororo and Logan, giving Kurt looks of pure loathing, so he turned and fled up to his bedroom.  
  
Ororo shot Logan a worried look and rushed off after him. "Give it a rest half-pints, leave the elf alone." Snapped Logan, walking off, leaving the other X-men scowling at each other.  
  
"Like, since when have they been members of the Kurt protection agency?" Asked Kitty sarcastically. Folding her arms and following Logan into the institute.  
  
Kurt slammed the door when the got to his bedroom, then slumped onto his bed and pressed a pillow to his face to try and stop the tears threatening to fall. He was really getting sick of all this, he couldn't take much more of it.  
  
A soft knock on his door gained his attention. "Kurt?" It was Ororo, he should've known she'd follow him.  
  
"Bitte Nur Gehen Sie Weg," (Please just go away) Replied Kurt. His voice shaking slightly with the strain of holding back pent up emotions. Kurt looked around for something to take his frustration out on, he picked up his alarm clock and threw it at the wall.  
  
The alarm clock hit with a bang then shattered and fell to the floor.  
  
"Kurt!" Cried Ororo, banging on the door again after hearing the sound of the Alarm clock hitting the wall. "Kurt just come out and talk," Ororo was beginning to beg Kurt, she could tell he was becoming more and more depressed and upset by the way he was being treated, she just hoped that everyone could sort everything out before Kurt went and did something stupid.  
  
"GEHEN SIE WEG!" (GO AWAY!) Yelled Kurt, his anger getting the best of him. He heard Ororo's footsteps disappearing down the hallway, she was backed away from the door, not used to hearing Kurt shout, and then she went to find Charles.  
  
Kurt buried his face in his pillow and sighed, screwing up his eyes so he didn't cry. But to no avail, the tears came slowly. A lone teardrop ran down his face, then more followed. Not many people had ever seen Kurt cry, let alone show any suppressed emotions. That's why he was glad no one walked in whilst he let his emotions run out of him in the form of his tears.  
  
The light was too bright...It hurt his eyes...  
  
Kurt shielded himself from the sunlight streaming in the window. He must've fallen asleep. Kurt stood up and rubbed some sleep from his eyes, then went into his bathroom.  
  
Kitty was in there.  
  
"Vas are you doing in my bathroom?" He asked, frowning slightly. Kitty scowled at him and went to hit him again, So Kurt pushed her back, not hard, just enough so she was out of striking range.  
  
He was quite surprised to hear her scream.  
  
She gasped and sank to her knees, her face going deathly pale, and clutched at the wound on her chest. Her last breath caught in her throat and she looked up at Kurt, mustering all the strength she could to whisper, "Why..." Then she slumped to the floor, her bloody hand still covering the wound.  
  
Kurt gaped and stumbled backwards slightly. He wanted to scream but he couldn't, what had happened?! He backed into the door, which he didn't remember shutting, and that was when he felt the long, sharp object in his hand.  
  
Kurt was holding a knife.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
The Incredible NightCrawler: S'okay. She's dead...OR IS SHE?! Looks like it ^_^ Betcha didn't expect this!!  
  
XM6: Nope, THIS is the cliff hanger, one of many I might add ^_^ I'm only kidding, I might add a few cliff-hangers here and there, but nothing too serious ^_^ I have a Spork of doom if you wanna borrow that?  
  
Raskolion Phoenix: I read it ^_^ You're a good author, I like your stories. This story is gonna have way more Kurt angst than I thought, so I'm gonna have to make it flow with the general story, but I might put in a fight with the BoM where they all get their asses kicked just for you, lol.  
  
Mrs. Trunks' Mom: Well, I'll try to send a chappi back mentally, but I'm not sure it'll work! I don't wanna be without a comp for 2 weeks. The worst part is, when I get back from holz, I'm back at school so I have less time to update! You guys have to promise me not to abandon me!!  
  
SorrowRain: As soon as I've uploaded this I'll go an read your fic! An you can expect a review missy =Þ Kurt enjoyed...I mean, I enjoyed your cupcake, it was yummylicious! Hehe, Hope you like the chapter!  
  
Jen: I don't know whether to say thanks for reviewing or just kick your ass for kinda half flaming me! Hehe, just kidding, I think I'm glad you liked it, but you gotta understand I'm not super woman, it's hard work writing chapters up to the standards I set myself, so chill and have a little patience!! By the way...Who the heck is Menchi!? 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for Kurt/NightCrawler plushies.  
  
Kurt: Who is the shadowy figure? Vhy is Evan so mean to me? How come I had that horrible dream? How could I go into the kitchen and not have anything to eat?  
  
HEY!! Who put you in charge Kurt! You're supposed to be tied up in your underwear so I can torture you for my story! Honestly, some people are so ungrateful, I'm making you a star!  
  
Kurt: I don't vant to be a star! I vant to be Kurt Wagner!  
  
OkieZ, you can be Kurt Wagner ^_^ on with the story! Keep the reviews coming in! Oh yeah and now I'm known as ...*ScowlZ*...C-Chan10 - I'M NOT HAPPY WITH THIS FF.NET!!!! YOU HEAR ME!!! Oh and just a reminder: No flames please!!!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Kurt woke up with a small shout, scrambling into an upright position as he did. He was lying on the floor next to his bed, so he must've fallen asleep. It was either late at night or very early in the morning, as the sun hadn't risen yet.  
  
Kurt walked into his bathroom timidly, but there was no blood, no unconscious Kitty, just the shadows dancing over the mirror as the dim light from Kurt's bedroom washed into the room.  
  
He stepped out of the bathroom closing the door. He stumbled back to his bed and reached for his Alarm clock but it wasn't there. Then Kurt noticed the pathetic clock lying shattered on the floor. He'd really thrown it hard.  
  
Kurt thought about his dream for a whole then went down to the kitchen to get some milk to clear his mind. Also to get some food, he was starving!  
  
Someone else was in the kitchen went Kurt 'ported into there. He and the figure both froze at the same time, then a light was switched on and Kurt realised it was Evan. They both watched each other for a moment, then Evan scowled.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" He demanded, suspiciously. Obviously thinking Kurt was going to attack someone. Kurt rolled his eyes inwardly, this was really getting old.  
  
"Vell, Vas are YOU doing in here?" Asked Kurt, folding his arms and leaning against the wall watching Evan scowl and pick up his glass of milk.  
  
"I'm having a drink, and besides I asked you first!"  
  
"I came to have a drink too." Insisted Kurt, going over to the fridge, trying to ignore the way Evan flinched and moved to the other side of the kitchen when Kurt went over. "Oh Pack Es In! I'm not going to do anything! I haven't done anything any way!" (Pack it in)  
  
Evan snorted and folded his arms, setting his empty glass on the table. "Tell that to Jean and Kitty. I don't believe you, what makes you think they will?" He went to walk out of the kitchen, then suddenly turned and scowled again at Kurt. "Oh and Kurt, next time you yell at Auntie O...Don't."  
  
Kurt was left alone in the kitchen, with only the Fridge's lonely light to keep him company. He sighed and shut the Fridge door then set his glass down on the table suddenly not feeling thirsty.  
  
He 'ported back to his room, remembering to have a look at the clock so he knew what time it was. It was only 1:20 in the morning, and Kurt was so tired when he got back to his bedroom that he didn't stop to think about how strange it was that Evan was up at that time.  
  
Unknown to Kurt, a lot of the X-men were awake at that point. Scott, Jean, Ororo, Professor Xavier and Logan were awake as well as Evan. They were all in Charles' office arguing.  
  
"You're seriously going to let him go to school tomorrow?" Asked Scott, running his hand through his hair in frustration. He couldn't believe the professor was going to let Kurt be with normal humans, after what had happened at the mall.  
  
"Professor! You don't know what he could do! He could be up to something right now!" Cried Jean, more worried about what would happen if her soccer team found out she lived him, it would be even worse if he attacked someone, they'd think she was a complete loser.  
  
"Jean, I'm surprised, that's quite selfish of you." Said the professor, sharply. Jean blushed and stared at the floor, she'd forgotten to keep her thoughts down, the professor heard them loud and clear. "Kurt, at this moment is asleep in his bedroom. I don't want to hear anymore about this until it has been sorted out, is that clear?"  
  
"But professor -" Began Scott, but Logan cut him off.  
  
"You heard Xavier, leave it." He growled, beginning to get tired of this prolonged argument going on between Kurt and the rest of the X-men. He wished he could figure out what was wrong with the scent of Kurt he had smelled on the vase.  
  
Jean and Scott left the office to go to bed, muttering angrily to themselves. Evan had returned to his room already and Kurt was, as the professor said, fast asleep on his bed. That left the three adults, Ororo, Logan and Charles, in the office.  
  
"This has got to stop Charles," Ororo sighed and bit her lip softly. "Kurt is becoming severely depressed and distressed at the way the other mutants are behaving towards him." She was glad he'd only smashed his alarm clock, and not done anything more serious.  
  
Logan went to say something, but then he paused and sniffed the air and glanced up at the large air vent located high up in the wall. "Charles...Is Kurt in his room?" He asked slowly, watching the air vent suspiciously.  
  
Charles frowned and scanned the mansion with his mind. "Yes Logan, he's asleep in his bedroom...Why?"  
  
Logan raised his eyebrow slightly and went to the door. "I suppose it doesn't matter, I'm going to get some sleep."  
  
Charles and Ororo looked at each other before following Logan's example, they were all tired and tomorrow would be a mad rush seeing as it was the first day of school. They needed their sleep.  
  
A figure crouched in the air vent, watching the adults depart. It was impossible to tell anything about this figure, as it kept well back in the shadows. The person grinned, showing his or her fangs, they gleamed in the faint light. Then the person turned and bounded down the air vent, having heard all It needed too.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The Incredible NightCrawler: Nope! Hehe, I was just being evil, lol. I wouldn't kill off someone like that, if I kill off anyone it'd be...*Randomn muffled sounds*...WhoopZ! That'Z confidential! Can't say! ^_^  
  
Mrs. Trunks' Mom: Eep! You found out! NO Kurt is not going to kill himself yet! Tch, we're hardly into the story, you think I'd kill him off now? I mean, um, no one's going to die *innocent smile* Hehe, just kidding...OR AM I?!  
  
XM6: Laugh or cry because everyone thought that Kitty was dead - or laugh an cry because you lost your flamethrower of doom and I offered to give you my spork of doom?  
  
Kiki Cabou: *HandZ you a Kurt plushie and a NightCrawler plushie* Here ya go! It was a bit of a mad cliff hanger wasn't it, lol, Thanks for reviewing ^_^  
  
Banter: She didn't phase cause it was a dream! *Swishy arm movements* No one gets murdered! Suicide yes, but murder no ^_^ It kinda annoys me when people say he was blushing when he's as human Kurt, YOU CAN'T SEE IT DAMNIT! Hehe ^_^  
  
ParkerFloyd: Aw! Thank you! Here, have a plushie for your kindness, Hehe, *Hands you a Kurt plushie* I'm not into Kurtty, so unfortunately for you, you won't see any, but there's plenty of Kurt angst to keep you happy! Thanks for reviewing! An yeah, they will feel bad *thunder strikes* They'll regret the day they ever were mean to Kurt...Ahem, I'll try not to make them die of guilt, lol  
  
Rukinha Lokinha: *double checks she spelt the name right* How d'you know Kurt is the bad guy hmm? Hehe, He does seem like the bad guy doesn't he, but you can't help feel sorry for the poor fuzzy elf, thanks for reviewing!  
  
Raskolion Phoenix: IT WAS A DREAM! MAY THE LORD HAVE MERCY ON US ALL! KURT IS HAVING NIGHTMARES! *Bursts into tears and bangs her head on a trashcan a couple of times* Well...The author has officially gone mad! I'm trying to make the Brotherhood seem nicer in this story, not making them out of character, but it's kind of like, they've been detested for so long, they sort of understand what Kurt is going through, you understand?  
  
SorrowRain: Yeah, I like Logan, I'm looking for an excuse to get him to say 'Bub', but every time I do I end up in hysterical laughter and have to delete it...*goes and laughs her head off*...Me and my friend did an RPG and I was Logan and I just kept walking around saying 'Bub' it was funni, lol, There's a sort of cliff hanger in this chappi...sort of 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own the lad who Logan threatens, but nothing else, Hehe  
  
YAY! GMTV 2 HAVE STARTED SHOWING X-MEN EVOLUTION IN THE MORNING!!!! But they started right at the end of Series 2, hehe, I was all like "Goooooo Kurt!" *Waves Pom-Poms around* Oh - I forgot to say this, THANK YOU SO MUCH MIDGE!! She helped me get over writers block in the last chapter ^_^ keep reviewing!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"UP! GET UP!" Yelled Evan, banging on Scott's door, he moved onto Kitty and Rogue's room and did exactly the same. "GET UP GUYS!" Apparently he had become the unofficial mutant alarm clock.  
  
He approached Kurt's door, then stuck his nose up and walked right by it, but it didn't matter the noise he had been making had already woken Kurt up. Which was fortunate, as Kurt didn't want to be late on the first day of term again, it was bad enough last time.  
  
Kurt grabbed his schoolbooks and his essay and shoved them in his backpack. After changing his clothes. He 'ported down to the kitchen and greeted Ororo cheerfully. She smiled back, relieved that he was so happy. He was happy because he only had two lessons with Evan and Kitty, then he was free of them for the rest of the day. Except lunch, but he'd probably sneak out to Burger King or somewhere.  
  
Some of the other mutants came into the kitchen then, but Kurt ignored them just as much as they ignored him and everyone ate in silence.  
  
That is until Scott stuck his head through the door.  
  
"Anyone want a lift to school?" He asked, looking from one mutant to another, but ignoring Kurt completely. Kurt didn't mind, he wanted to walk anyway, it could help him prepare mentally for another day at school.  
  
If you thought going to your school was bad, think how bad it is for Kurt - he lived in constant fear of people feeling his fur through his image inducer. That thing only covered his image, nothing more.  
  
To get to the path Kurt had to walk through the garage. Scott and everyone were still in the kitchen, trying to decide who would ride with him. Logan was in the garage though.  
  
"Walking to school, elf?" He asked, picking up the air pump he'd been pumping up the tires on his motorbike with. That motorbike was Logan's pride and joy, apart from the jeep of course.  
  
"Ja, No one vanted to give me a lift." He replied, adjusting his backpack slightly so his schoolbooks didn't dig into his shoulder.  
  
Logan picked up the wrench and other tools that were scattered around his bike, he looked thoughtful. "Well...I just fixed my bike...Do you want a lift?" Logan surprised even himself, why was he sticking up for Kurt so much?  
  
"Uh...Ja, that'd be great!...Danke Logan," Stuttered Kurt after a little thought. Getting a lift would mean no fear of being late, again, plus he'd arrive way before any of the others so he'd have time to blag a seat in the back of the lessons that he was with Evan and Kitty. They always sat at the front.  
  
They mounted the bike, after Logan had hunted around for another helmet, then after Kurt checked his image inducer five times, they set off. Just as Scott and everyone came into the garage.  
  
"I don't think they're very happy that you gave me a ride," Stated Kurt, when they were about halfway to the school. Logan shrugged, forgetting that Kurt was holding his shoulders tightly. They'd almost gone head over heels into a ditch once and it wasn't a pleasant experience, Kurt had no intention of crashing this time.  
  
As they pulled up to the school gates, a few people waved recognising Kurt from various classes, but most people ignored the navy haired boy. They noticed the bike though.  
  
"Nice bike." Stated someone in Scott's year, who Kurt had never seen before. He stepped in front of it and folded his arms.  
  
Logan growled under his breath, "Thanks kid. But if you don't get out of my way now, then you'll find it jammed halfway up your ass." He smirked as the kid hurriedly moved onto the path, then nodded to Kurt and sped off.  
  
"Your dad?" asked the boy, watching him ride off in awe.  
  
Kurt blinked and adjusted his school bag again. "Nein, just a um...He's just a guy really." Kurt shrugged and went off to find his classroom, hoping to blag a seat near the back, unfortunately Pietro and Todd (Who were the only members out of the BoM who were in his classes) Had beaten him to it.  
  
Kurt peeked in the doorway and thought for a minute. **Hmm, Sit next to Toad and Pietro, vith people I don't know, or vith Evan and Kitty...Vhich shall I choose?**  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
ManniElf18: But we all still like him! He has his fans! Hehe! Danke for reviewing! *DecideZ not to answer your 2nd review, hehe*  
  
SorrowRain: *ShriekZ With Laughter* BUB!!! Hehehehehe!! Yeah, I think Logan and Kurt are a funny team too, but sometimes Logan might understand things more than you'd think, for example in this st- ...Never mind, gives away too much plot...  
  
XM6: Well, I have a suggestion, well no, Kurt had a suggestion, he said that if you wanted you could use the one stashed in his room that'd he'd never used...Of course it's just a suggestion, Hehe.  
  
Jacombo: I was wondering if I was gonna get a review from you! ^_^ I dunno where the nightmare came from, I just started writing it and figured it fit in with the general gist of the story, besides, I thought my fans could use a good ol' cliffy, hehe  
  
Taineyah: Hehe! I'm not going to kill kurt, don't worry, *shifty eyes*  
  
ParkerFloyd: Danke for the review! I'm glad to know someone can wait patiently, Hehe, but what's a doppleganger?  
  
Raskolion Phoenix: You're the only person to get those clues! Hehe, But, there is a twist, so you'll just have to wait and see, Hehe, I'm not to keen on certain members of the brotherhood, so they won't be in my story that much. However, Blob won't be in it much cause I don't know a lot about him! I'm looking forward to another Kurt angst fic from you!  
  
Banter: YaY! She's not dead! Hehe, I tricked you ALL! But it freaked Kurt a lot, poor little guy, Hehe. It's actually 9:45 PM and I'm shattered, but I promised myself I'd upload another chappi today, so here it is, it's a little late, but you know, better late than never! I hope I satisfy you, when this story reaches it's peak ^_^ 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own Mrs' Stance! But nothing else!  
  
I'm so nervous, omigosh! I'm meeting up with my boyfriend tomorrow!! *Goes all girly*  
  
Kurt: *Smacks me* Get a hold of yourself! How can you post and reply to reviews and torture me if you're all gaga over your boyfriend?  
  
You're right...Danke Kurt, could've done without the slap but still.. Please review!!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
He only thought about it for a moment before walking to the back and dumping his school bag down on the desk near Todd.  
  
"Yo...What are you doing?" Asked Todd, turning and facing him. "You never sit at the back, you always sit at the front with the other X-geeks!"  
  
Kurt frowned and glanced sideways at Todd. "Vell, today I decided to sit at the back," A few other students came in then, and Kurt and Todd fell silent. Each staring at their own desks.  
  
"So...you guys still arguing?" Asked Pietro, sounding a little strange talking at normal speed, which to him was like being on slow motion. Ever since the BoM had seen the uproar that had happened when the world found out about mutants, they had been slightly afraid, (Although they'd never admit it) and they didn't want to be exposed yet.  
  
"Ja, pretty much," Replied Kurt, shrugging slightly.  
  
"Yo, but Wolvie gave you a lift this morning." Stated Todd, looking thoughtful. "So not all the x-men hate you." He glanced around quickly, but no one was listening to them.  
  
Kurt looked up as Kitty and Evan came in the classroom. They glared at him then took their usual spaces at the front. "Can ve stop talking about it now?" Asked Kurt, feeling slightly depressed again. All of a sudden two lessons seemed to be forever.  
  
"Just because they walked in." Remarked Pietro loudly. Kurt practically saw Evan and Kitty scowl at each other, even though their backs were turned.  
  
Luckily, before any real arguments could break out the teacher, Mrs' Stance, walked in, carrying a stack of papers. She dumped them on her desk and turned to the class frowning. "Right, first things first, I don't want no messing around this term, do you understand? I have here the results of your end of term exams and quite frankly I'm disappointed."  
  
Kurt rolled his eyes along with 95% of the class. They got the same speech every year by different teachers (They must teach it at teaching school); some of the boys could speak along with it. Which is exactly what Pietro was doing. He mouthed every word perfectly, making exaggerated movements, that Mrs' Stance couldn't see.  
  
Or so he thought.  
  
"Mr. Maximoff."  
  
Pietro froze, Todd and Kurt quickly looked the other way, sniggering quietly to themselves.  
  
**This is crazy.** Thought Kurt, **I've never thought anything these guys do are funny, why am I being so friendly with them...Come to think of it, why are they being so friendly back?**  
  
He looked back at Pietro who was sitting staring up at the teacher with an angelic and innocent face on. "Yes Mrs' Stance," He answered sickeningly sweetly. She frowned and turned away from him, to write something on the board.  
  
"You know Mr. Maximoff, your grade was one of the worst, I suggest you stop fooling around and pay attention."  
  
Pietro muttered something angrily below his breath, and made the mistake of looking at Todd, who quickly did an imitation of a scared rabbit, obviously mocking Pietro. Pietro moved quicker than lightning and smacked Todd round the head.  
  
"OW!" Yelled Todd, clutching the back of his head. Mrs' Stance turned around frowning, she glanced at Todd then made the quick calculation that Kurt was nearest to him.  
  
"Kurt Wagner, did you hit Mr. Tolensky?"  
  
Kurt blinked, surprised, then glanced from Mrs' Stance to Todd. "Um, no, I didn't." He replied. The teacher glared at him, and Kurt stared back then she turned around and Kurt noticed Kitty and Evan glaring at him.  
  
"All right, Oh, I almost forgot the Geography essays! Pass them to the front." Mrs' Stance smiled as wads of paper were sent to the front. Soon, only Todd was left searching frantically in his bag.  
  
"Yo, I knew I had it in here this morning!" He cried, rummaging around in it.  
  
"He did miss! He showed it to me!" Insisted Pietro, sticking up for his friend. He knew that Todd hadn't done it, he pulled this stunt last year when their old teacher gave them a geology report.  
  
"Oh, and did he show it to anyone else?" Asked Mrs' Stance, raising her eyebrows and pursing her lips together.  
  
Todd and Pietro looked around for someone who would go along with them.  
  
Kurt watched for a minute then raised his arm slightly. "Ja, he...Um, he showed it to me too."  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Taineyah: What shifty eyes? I didn't do any shifty eyes! What's with the 3rd degree here? *shifty eyes* Glad you like!  
  
Raskolion Phoenix: My money is on that annoying teacher that constantly calls people Mr. Or Miss. Hehe, but hey, I'm writing the story, I can do what I want! *Runs around a bouncy castle dressed as Legolas* See.. Told ya! Hehe, looking forward to your new story! An good luck at the fair!  
  
SorrowRain: Yeah, he does pick them, isn't it obvious? But now he's LYING FOR THEM?! WHAT HAS MY STORY COME TO! OH THE WORLD IS GOING TO END! WHY?! WHY?! *Sobs* But yeah, Someone thinking Logan was Kurt's dad was really funny too write! *Walks off smiling*  
  
The Incredible NightCrawler: Danke!  
  
Mrs. Trunks' Mom: I try to upload every day! ^_^ Everyone liked the idea of someone mistaking Logan for Kurt's dad, it was a kind of spur of the moment thing, Hehe, I thought Logan threatening to jam the bike up that kids ass was funni! Is that account your account? 'Cause I like some humour fics, lol! Have you read ill humour? (It's in my fave storieZ) I laughed so hard I cried at that, Hehe  
  
Maggie: Danke! ^_^ *Feels all spesh* Yeah, lol, excellently is a word, hehe. An no, I've never read The Gilmore Girls stories - the last book I read was Lemony Snicket 'The Ersatz Elevator' Which is actually where I got the name of this story from, 'Cause I learnt what Ersatz means ^_^  
  
Banter: OoOhhh, You have a Kurt angst sense?! I have a radar!! When ever my radar picks up a Kurt angst, a beam of light shines in the sky in the shape of a depressed NightCrawler! I can't remember where I got the word blag from, but it means something like, reserve, to put it poshly. Hehe, *Destroys horrible French words* Gaah, don't remind me I'm going on holiday in less than 2 weeks to that place - which means no computor for me and NO UPDATES ON THIS STORY FOR YOU!! *Cries* Don't leave me while I'm gone!!  
  
Jacombo: Hehe, your reviews are always funni - do ya mind if I use that whole doppleganger thingy in a future chapter? I'm sure I can write it in some how! Man, those guys are gonna be SO guilty for giving him the cold shoulder, but then again, Kurt might not be so willing for forgive...DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNN! 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own Mr. Moore...He's not based on a certain Science teacher that I have.. and hate.. Hehe.  
  
It's too hot...Gah, I was so hot writing this I gave up halfway and sat outside for half an hour, Lol. I can't be bothered to write much here, it's too hot, lol, and I gotta get the guinea pig in, in a mo, so I can't write a lot.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Pietro blinked, and Todd gave a loud exclamation then turned it into a sneeze. Up at the front Kitty and Evan gave each other a look, they were pretty certain Kurt hadn't read Todd's essay. In fact they were VERY certain.  
  
"I see..." Mrs' Stance frowned uncertainly at Kurt for a minute then smiled. "All right then Mr. Tolensky, Things usually do go missing on the first day of term, so I'll let you off, however I want it on my desk by tomorrow, understand?"  
  
"Understood!" Replied Todd quickly, grinning at her. This teacher was going to be a push over, he could tell that.  
  
"Right, let's get back to some proper Geography!" Said the teacher, turning and sorting out a map on the board. Todd took this chance to talk to Kurt.  
  
"Yo, why did you do that?" He asked in a low voice, Pietro leaned over so he could hear the conversation too.  
  
"Vas? Sticking up for you? Vell...Think of it as a thank you for not making me sit anywhere near those guys!" Answered Kurt, in an equally low voice. Pietro and Todd glanced at each other and grinned.  
  
The lessons passed pretty uneventful, and soon it was the next lesson, Science, which they had with a teacher nobody liked, Mr. Moore. His idea of a 'fun' lesson was welding pieces of copper together to make links, wonderfully boring.  
  
Pietro was in a different class to Kurt and Todd for Science.  
  
"All right class!" Exclaimed Mr. Moore, clapping his hands together. "Get into pairs! We're going to discover the fascinating world of dissecting!" There were 2 boxes on his desk, covered with a blanket, he waited whilst everyone got into pairs.  
  
"Hey...Kurt, do you wanna go with me? Seeing as...Everyone else has a partner!" Asked Todd, moving his chair over to Kurt's table as Kurt nodded. At the front table, Evan looked round and muttered something to Kitty, then she looked round and scowled.  
  
"All right class! I'm giving you some options, you can either dissect a toad!" He whipped off the blanket on the first box to reveal a glass box filled with dead Toads. Todd's head shot up and he went slightly greener than usual.  
  
"...Or you can dissect a different sort of worm - A Nightcrawler!" Mr. Moore was smiling as he pulled the blanket of the second box to reveal a glass box much like the first, except this one was filled with dead worms. Kurt's head shot up and he went pale hearing the word 'Nightcrawler'. Luckily no one else saw as his image inducer covered that.  
  
Mr. Moore picked up the 2 boxes and carried them to the first desk, which happened to be Kitty and Evans'. "Toad or Nightcrawler?" He asked, holding up each box.  
  
"Hmm, I think we'd like to dissect a Nightcrawler, isn't that right Evan?" Asked Kitty, louder than what was needed. She shot Kurt a spiteful look as she said it.  
  
"Well, dissecting TOADS would be a fun activity, but I think dissecting Nightcrawler...I mean...A Nightcrawler, would be more fun." Evan smirked as the dead worm was laid down on their desk, he glanced around at Kurt, but Kurt was sitting with his head in his hands staring at the table, feeling quite sick.  
  
Finally Mr. Moore got round to Todd and Kurt who glanced at each other. "We'll take a Toad." Said Todd suddenly, surprising Kurt who was certain he'd pick a worm.  
  
**Maybe that's all I am...A crummy loser vorm** Thought Kurt sadly, watching as the Toad was laid on their table, along with some tissues and a knife.  
  
"Yo, I'm sorry little guy," Said Todd sadly, Kurt looked up surprised but Todd wasn't looking at him, he was sitting, staring at the Toad. "You know, I bet this is my brother or my cousin." He cried suddenly. "I'm a barbarian!"  
  
Kurt couldn't help but laugh, he felt a little better and managed to ignore the looks he was receiving from Evan and Kitty for the rest of the lesson, but would he manage it for the whole day, he'd have to pass the others in the hallway at some time, it was inevitable. Kurt sure wasn't looking forward to it.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
The Incredible NightCrawler: Poor guy can't seem to get a break can he? Lol, at least the BoM like him...  
  
XM6: you'll have to wait and find out, but so will I cause I haven't really given it much thought. He might do, but it's up to you guys whether you want it to be a mutant or a human.  
  
(A/N YOU HEAR THAT?! SHOULD KURT ATTACK A HUMAN, MUTANT OR NO ONE AT SCHOOL? I'm asking you guys to see what you'd prefer, but I might not listen to you, Lol)  
  
Taineyah: ^_^ I'd like that too, if only he would...I can make him! Maybe I will, or maybe I'll keep him at the institute...Who knows!  
  
Jacombo: OH YEAH! I forgot about that - you've given me a great idea, thanks!! (An no, It's nothing to do with the doppleganger, lol) I hope I break 100, that'd be well cool!! I can't believe I have 85 reviews...This started out as a story to relieve stress, never thought I'd actually turn it into anything.  
  
Banter: I don't wanna go on vacay this year! I wanna stay and write some more chappi's! *Cries* Thanks for your compliments on my character portrayls ^_^ I like Todd, an I like Pietro, that's why their the main BoM people, but Lance will be in it later too! Everything will (hopefully) fall into place soon!  
  
SorrowRain: unless you become immortal, then you'll be around! I din't know I was so good at portraying the characters from XME! Probably cause I'm weird and I obssess over them! Kitty and Evan are mean cause they think Kurt attacked them, lol, and cause that's how the story is supposed to go. ^_^, they both have really bitchy sides  
  
Kurt Wagner: Wow ^_^ I got a review from none other than Kurt himself! Lol - I bet you get that a lot. Here's some more story! Thanks for the review! 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this chapter.  
  
Once again a big hand to my friend Midge for helping me with this chapter - she's a lifesaver! Unfortunately, there won't be a chapter tomorrow, because I'm staying around my friends house, but you can expect TWO chapters on Saturday to make up for it! ^_^  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
The lesson passed slowly but surely. Todd and Kurt prodded the toad with the end of their biros, hoping it wasn't dead. But it didn't move and it looked disgusting.  
  
"You haven't touched your toad boys! Is something wrong? Maybe you'd like to cut open the Nightcrawler?" Mr. Moore held up the box with the worms in, but there was only one worm left. Kurt suddenly felt very sick.  
  
"No...We're good..." Mr. Moore walked away. Todd gulped and picked up the knife -just as the bell rang.  
  
"Saved by the bell." Remarked Kurt, grinning as he gathered his stuff up. "Can I sit next to you in English?" he asked looking across at Kitty and Evan. They both stuck their noses up when they saw him looking and muttered angrily to each other.  
  
"Sure." Replied Todd with no hesitation. He never had anyone to sit next to anyway. Pietro and Lance were in the top set for English, this meant that they had harder work, and more homework - which didn't bother anyone but them.  
  
Kitty and Evan walked out of the classroom, bumping into Scott at the door. They all scowled as Kurt and Todd brushed past them to get out of the classroom, then met up with Pietro who whispered something to them.  
  
"What does Kurt think he's doing? Hanging round with them?" Kitty asked looking around at Kurt and Todd, Pietro had disappeared somewhere. Evan didn't say anything. But Kitty carried on talking. "It's not like I like him or anything, but still..." She trailed off pouting.  
  
Scott watched Kurt walk off with Todd, he sighed. "Good riddance I say! Anyway, I promised I'd go and wish Jean luck before she goes into her soccer competition," He walked off too.  
  
Kitty and Evan scowled at each other then split up as they went to their lockers. Kitty opened hers and screamed as something slimy dripped from her locker onto the floor. "Like, EW!" She cried, stepping back from the goo.  
  
Evan had come running up when he heard her scream, he looked down at the mess. "Kitty what is that?"  
  
"Just think of it as Kurt and Todd's way of saying...Kiss my ass!" Kitty and Evan looked up to see Pietro standing in front of them.  
  
"KURT did this?" Yelled Kitty, balling her hands into a fist and scowled. "Why that little..."  
  
"No, I did it - for him and Todd, they told me what happened in Science. I thought that was a little childish of you, to be honest." Pietro folded his arms and scowled.  
  
"You are so lame Pietro!" Snapped Evan, pulling Kitty back before she punched him and caused a fight.  
  
"No YOU'RE lame! I can't believe you guys! You're supposed to be the good guys and you're treating one of your own team members like shit! I mean come on, the brotherhood might be losers, but at least we're all friends, we'd never shun someone like that, threaten too...Maybe...But we'd never actually do it..." Pietro trailed off scowling. Evan noticed Kurt and Todd hanging around down the corridor listening to what Pietro was saying. "YOU GUYS ARE SO ANNOYING!" Pietro yelled, turning round and storming off.  
  
"Keep your hyperactive head out of this Pietro," Called Kitty. Before slamming her locker and storming off to the gym, where Scott and Jean were. Evan stayed for a minute, glancing at the mess on the floor then looking up at Kurt and the brotherhood. He scowled and walked off muttering one thing, just loud enough for Kurt to hear.  
  
"Why don't you just join them?"  
  
Kurt followed Todd, Pietro and Lance, who had just showed up, outside. They stood there talking when out of the corner of his eye, Kurt could see the other guys standing just inside the open doors of the gym. Kitty noticed him looking and glanced over at him.  
  
Kurt quickly looked away. He was thinking about what Evan had said. **Vhy shouldn't I join these guys? They'd talk to me more than those, and they'd have more respect for me.** Kurt stopped thinking and looked across again at the other mutants again.  
  
"What you doing?" Todd asked looking at him. Kurt turned round surprised. Todd didn't look angry, but Lance did.  
  
"Vas?" Kurt asked, like he'd just come out of a day dream.  
  
"You were looking over at Kitty, weren't you? What's wrong blue boy feeling sorry for them?" Lance was beginning to shout, as he stepped closer to Kurt.  
  
"Huh? I vasn't look ...I vasn't feeling sorry at them, I was just thinking about stuff!" Stammered Kurt, stepping back slightly.  
  
"You better have been. We don't like spies." Growled Lance as he got angry. He hit his fist against his other hand as the bell rang. Kurt took a deep sigh of relief and turned around to walk off to class.  
  
"Cut him some slack Lance," Muttered Pietro. Pushing past Lance to catch up with Todd who had walked off with Kurt.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Raskolion Phoenix: WELL DONE!! *Throws confetti around* So you want a human attacked? Alright! That's humans 1 Mutants 0! ^_^  
  
Mrs' Trunks. Mom: I haven't read your story yet, I'll read it in a mo, lol. It doesn't matter how long it takes you to update, it's the quality of the writing! So you want a mutant! That's humans 1 Mutants 1!  
  
Blackwidow10: Hey! We're number twins! I'm a 10 too!! The BoM are being made nicer because I respect most of them, lol, plus I think they're cool. An yeah - Kurt plushies are still being handed out to my lovely reviewers! *Hands you a Kurt and Nightcrawler plushie*  
  
SorrowRain: *Blinks* The earth destroyed? I thought the last chappi was pretty funni too, lol, I had fun writing it. Okay, mutants 2 humans 1!  
  
XM6: S'ok, keep it, I have loads, lol. Thanks for the idea, I might use it! Lol, so I guess that's a point for both of them! Mutants 3 humans 2!  
  
Teleport Master: OooOOO! Your EVIL! Hehe, it is a good idea to attack Amanda though, but she's not in my story, I was going to write her in, but then I figured it might get in the way of the whole BoM/Kurt friendship thing going on, so that's Mutants 3 Humans 3! ...Eep... 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own the 2 English teachers!  
  
YaY! I saw 2 of the films I've wanted to see for ages! One was The Exorcist (the UNCUT versh!) which I've wanted to see since I was about 6!! (I didn't find it scary, Hehe) An I saw XME at my friends house, and they we watched X-men (the cartoon) And it was funni, because Logan says 'Bub' all the time. *Falls over in hysterical laughter*  
  
I'm really tired though, me and 2 of my best friends. (One of them is the girl that helps me out with these chappi's sometimes) and we stayed up until 5:30 in the morning, then we got up at 8:40 AM and went Cinema later on, lol!  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
"Well...?"  
  
Kurt looked up surprised. He'd been busy underlining his name and form on his English book when some one had spoken to him. Kurt noticed Todd looking expectantly at him, he frowned. "Vas?"  
  
"I said well - Are you going to join us?" Todd looked away quickly as the teacher looked at them, then he looked up and back towards Kurt.  
  
Kurt frowned again and finished underlining, then he set his ruler and pencil down and picked up his pen. "Dunno." Todd rolled his eyes jokingly then went back to his own book, leaving Kurt to his work, or his thoughts. English was always the perfect place to daydream - or think. Seeing as the teacher didn't pay a lot of attention to them.  
  
**Pro's about the X-men...** He thought. **They made me feel velcome at first, They've saved my blue fuzzy butt more than once, and they are...or at least vere my friends.** He frowned and glanced around. **Cons about the X-men.. They hate me, they can kick my blue fuzzy butt back to Germany if they vanted to, they don't believe me vhen I tell them I didn't do something...** Kurt's thoughts trailed out as he began to get a little depressed.  
  
**Okay,** He though, shifting slightly in his seat and taking a different tactic. **Pro's about the brotherhood.. They are being nice to me...mostly, they're sticking up for me, They're not afraid to use there powers in public...**  
  
Kurt sighed loudly, then jumped as the teacher addressed him.  
  
"Do you find something wrong with Shakespeare, Mr...Um...Wagner?" She asked, lowering her glasses slightly so she could peer over the top of them.  
  
"Ah, no Miss Greene, I don't," He replied, muttering "Except the fact he's boring." Under his breathe as soon as she turned away.  
  
He smirked slightly then resumed his train of thought, **Cons about the brotherhood...They've tried to hurt me more than once, They sometimes hurt innocent civilians...Mystique...**  
  
Todd was staring at him again, so he shook his head and began to copy down the famous lines from plays that were being written on the board. Kurt didn't know what to do, he was very confused.  
  
He wanted to join the brotherhood. It would be a fun experience and then he didn't have to put up with the looks, snide comments and rude remarks he endured whilst at the institute. But then again, he wanted to stay with the X-men because he wanted them to be friends with him again.  
  
After a boring lesson, the bell rang. Kurt thought it was social studies next, but he wasn't sure. He couldn't care less either. His head was swimming with possible things to do, it was getting to much to bare. So, instead of going to his next class, he waited until there was no one around - then teleported himself to the park near the school.  
  
A cool breeze danced around Kurt's ankles as he stood on a low hill in the park. This was what he needed - to get away from reality for a little while.  
  
Meanwhile, back at school, the students looked up as the unfamiliar static of the loudspeaker crackled overhead. Then - a few moments later the principal, Ms. Darkholme, was heard through out the school. "Will Laura Benson please come to my office?" Was all she said.  
  
In Evan's class, a small podgy girl with straggly brown hair stood up and made her way out of the classroom - wondering what she'd done.  
  
She never made it to the office.  
  
Kurt sat down on top of the hill watching old woman walk past with their dogs yapping playfully at their heels. A few toddlers were playing on the swings further down the park - obviously getting lunch break in their nursery, the mothers sat a little way off chatting contentedly. No one looked twice at the navy haired boy who had appeared out of no where. No one had noticed him.  
  
Kitty's head shot up as she heard a loud scream. Then a few seconds later Laura Benson shot through the English door crying uncontrollably. Quite unusual for someone her age.  
  
"IT TRIED TO KILL ME!" She screamed, sobbing into her sleeve. Lance was watching her confusedly, along with the rest of the class. The teacher, Miss. Russia, put her arm around the hysterical girl and tried to calm her down. "I don't know what it was!" She cried, "Something...Some one blue, with a long tail swishing behind him, just dived on me!"  
  
"Mutant." Whispered one of the kids and immediately the room filled with hushed, terrified whispers.  
  
Kitty waited until everyone was listening to Laura, then she phased her way towards Kurt's classroom, and peeked in the window. She frowned then phased back into the classroom, luckily being spotted by no one.  
  
She sidled up to Evan and whispered in his ear, so that no one else could hear.  
  
"Kurt's not in his classroom."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Raskolion Phoenix: He does attack more than one person/mutant at school. That's a promise, this girl in this chappi made up, the next person won't be. You should be proud of yourself! It's rare I get #3 in anything, let alone #1 or #2!  
  
SorrowRain: The earth is mine! *DroolZ over Orlando Bloom* Sorry, Hehe, I've gone a bit mad on Pirates of the Caribbean, not forgetting about the wunderbar XME though! I like the Brotherhood...Sometimes, Hehe  
  
jacombo: Ja, that kinda came to me in the middle of the chapter. My Science teacher (who I SO didn't base Mr. Moore on...) is completely useless and started a lesson once with "Welcome to the fascinating world of rocks!" In fact - all the teachers in here are based on teachers at my school. Except for Raven Darkholme of course! This story is so-so-so Scandalous! Hehe, couldn't resist!  
  
Banter: I love sleep overs, but only when you can watch super scary films. We rented The Exorcist last night, it's supposed to be The scariest film of all time, and it was banned for however many years...Well, we watched it...We were in stitches almost all the way through it, cause I didn't find it scary, just a little weird in some parts. If I was a mutant, I think I'd already be in the BoM cause I don't think I'd fit in with the X-men, I'd get pissed at Logan for making me do danger room sessions!  
  
The Incredible NightCrawler: Pietro is too though, lol, Todd and Pietro are my fave from the BoM, that's why they're the main BoM characters. I love X- men 2!! I dragged my best friend too it, and now she's all "Oh I saw this programme with Alan Cumming in it" (the guy that plays NightCrawler)  
  
XM6: *Pulls out huge fire hydren* Hey, I'm a pyro with safety measures! *Runs around spraying everything with foam* It's not my Spork, Hehe, it's Kurts, but he said you could have it, *Sprays some more stuff*  
  
blackwidow10: No need to hint, twinni! I know what I'm doing, this is a good story, it's going exactly...*falls backwards over a wall* Hehe - oopZ!  
  
Riaka: YaY! Someone else insane other than me and my imaginary friends! *Hands you a Kurt plushie* Enjoy, anyone with enough insanity as us deserves these! 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I Don't Know, Hehehehehe  
  
I DID IT! *Falls over and starts snoring* I managed it, it took me ages, I have 2 minutes til the programme I want to watch is on, but hell! I did it! Hope you like! And don't get too comfortable about having 2 chappi's a day, it's hard enough with 1!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
*Kurt why aren't you in school?*  
  
Kurt jumped a mile as the professor's voice rang through his head. Out of all the things he could've expected - he certainly didn't expect that. A woman walking her dog stopped and looked at him strangely when he jumped, but he smiled nervously at her and looked up to the sky, choosing to ignore the professors voice.  
  
*Kurt, don't ignore me, you should be in class, English if I'm not mistaken.*  
  
Kurt rolled his eyes and muttered, "Are you ever?" Then he sighed slightly. "Professor, how do you know I'm not in class?" He asked suddenly, frowning as an inkling of suspicion crept upon him.  
  
*That's not the point Kurt,* Back home at the mansion, Charles looked up at Ororo, placed his fingers together and carried on. *The point is your not at school and I'd like to know why*  
  
"You're...You're monitoring me? Professor! Are you monitoring me?!" Kurt noticed his voice rising, and a few people looked around at him, he scrambled to his feet and went to a more secluded area.  
  
*Kurt, I am only worried about the safety of all the students.* Kurt opened his mouth angrily, but the professor cut him off. *I'm not saying for sure you did attack those people, but until we know for sure-*  
  
"Professor, stop monitoring me. I thought you trusted me!" Kurt scowled and teleported back to the school, ignoring anything else that Xavier tried to say to him. He walked into his English class and was surprised to find the whole class in chaos, chatting and shouting things to each other.  
  
"Vas is going on?" he asked Todd, taking a seat next to him.  
  
"Some girl was attacked apparently, Laura Bensam...Or something like that." Todd frowned suddenly, looking closely at Kurt. "Where have you been?"  
  
"Park." Replied Kurt. He put his head in his hands and sighed loudly. "Great, another reason for them to hate me." Todd looked inquiringly at him and he sighed again, then proceeded to explain what had been going on lately.  
  
Todd listened silently, his mouth opening slightly as he listened. "Wow..." Was all he managed to mutter after Kurt had finished explaining.  
  
"And now they're going to hate me even more!" Cried Kurt, burying his head even further into his hands. He was beginning to despair now, even the professor didn't trust him anymore.  
  
"Don't worry, you have us!" Replied Todd looking across at Kurt. Kurt seemed upset of the fact that he was seriously considering going to the Brotherhood now, not that it was a problem. He just never in a million years would've guessed that he would join them.  
  
All of a sudden there was an interference noise on the loudspeaker. The class looked up in an amused way. One boy shouted "Twice in one day? Mrs' Darkholme! Calm down!" And everyone except Todd and Kurt laughed.  
  
"Children, you know what has gone on today. And for your own safety we are allowing you to be sent home." Said Mrs Darkholme with a hint of anger in her voice. The children looked at each other to see what they'd do. Then at the same time just stood up and started cheering.  
  
"Ok class.....you heard the prin-" The teacher was cut off. Half the children didn't realise she was back in the room and were gone before she had a chance to finish her sentence. She shook her head and went to the staff room, which is where all the teachers were supposed to meet when the children had gone home.  
  
"I am so glad Darkholme saw sense for once!" Laughed Pietro, meeting up with Todd and grinning, but Todd wasn't looking at Pietro, Todd was looking at Kurt who was being yelled by Evan, Kitty, Scott, Jean, Bobby, Rogue, Amara and Rahne.  
  
"HEY KURT!" He yelled suddenly, making the X-men yelling at Kurt shut up. Kurt looked round then spotted Todd. "WANNA COME OVER?" Shouted Todd, grinning across at the other X-men as they were giving him death stares.  
  
"SURE!" Yelled Kurt back, glad of an excuse to get rid of the others, they were absolutely fuming with him. He grinned sheepishly at them and backed away. "Um...Bye!"  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
XM6: Here go! *Falls splat on her face* Gaah, I'm so so tired, never stay up until 5:30 AJM then get up at 8:40 AM, it's not a good idea!  
  
Mrs' Trunks. Mom: I still have about 3 weeks left on my holiday, something like that neway! I hate back to school stuff, I hate it sooooo much!! *YawnZ* Glad you like the chappi, Hehe, must go, I'm shattered! 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the teenager in the restaurant!  
  
I keep thinking it's Monday. I was like 'gotta get up! Gotta watch X-men evolution! Wait...It's Sunday!' Hehe, I've been palying games all day, or working on the new Kurt site which is currently underwraps, but will be revealed soon!  
  
Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Kurt stood outside the Brotherhood house sheepishly, holding his backpack close. Pietro and Todd had gone inside to drop their things off, they offered to leave Kurt's backpack there whilst they went to the burger bar in town - but Kurt refused, he didn't fully trust them.  
  
Yet.  
  
Back at the mansion, Scott and the professor were deep in conversation. "We were asking him if he knew anything about the girl that was attacked and then Todd asked if he wanted to come over and he said yes! Who does he think he is? One of them?" Demanded Scott, standing in front of the professor.  
  
Xavier frowned and didn't say anything. He knew that when he'd first met Kurt he had told him that if he wanted to leave he could, but that was because he never thought Kurt would want to leave. Kurt was an important part of the team, he was needed more than anyone could ever imagine. They NEEDED him. (But that is for a different story)  
  
"But Scott, I thought you and your fellow mutants do not like Kurt and this precise moment in time?" He asked, pressing his fingers together and looking sternly up at Scott.  
  
"Well...We don't but...I just don't think he should be hanging around with those guys...That's all!" Stuttered Scott, some of his big-brotherness coming back.  
  
"Neither do I Scott." Replied the professor, looking grave. "Neither do I."  
  
Kurt, Pietro and Todd had finally got to the burger bar. It'd taken them over 20 minutes, when they were walking a way which usually took Todd 5 minutes - Pietro about 30 seconds. They had taken ages because they had walked past one of the waitresses that was in that restaurant the other day, she had screamed and to cut a long story short, they had spent 10 minutes hiding behind a bush.  
  
To their surprise they found Lance sitting at a table by himself.  
  
"Yo! Rumble-bum!" Called Todd as he walked...Well...Hopped across the restaurant. Lance looked up and rolled his eyes.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" He asked, staring pointedly at Kurt, then he lowered his voice so only Todd could hear. "And what is blue boy doing here?"  
  
Todd scowled and muttered something to Lance, which made Lance, shut up immediately. Pietro frowned, but Kurt was too busy looking around to notice the happenings that had just past.  
  
"This place is empty." He remarked, looking from one empty table to another. The door jangled suddenly and Logan walked in. He nodded at the bored looking man standing behind the counter and then his face widened as he spotted Kurt and the brotherhood.  
  
"Elf..." He called, beckoning Kurt over as the waiter gave him a coke. Kurt went over obediently. Excusing himself from the Brotherhood as he did.  
  
"What are you doing skipping school, Elf?" He asked suspiciously, shifting his bike helmet from one arm to the other. Kurt blinked then shook his head.  
  
"I'm not Logan, some girl vas attacked and the whole school vas sent home." Kurt blinked then added "But I svear I didn't attack her!" Hastily. Logan frowned, obviously in deep thought. Kurt looked back at the brotherhood and found they were all staring at him.  
  
"So...All you half-pints are at home?" He asked, an inkling of what Kurt thought was a smile tracing his face.  
  
"Um...Ja."  
  
"Good, then your coming home." Logan grinned and finished off his coke, then grabbing Kurt by the arm he pulled him out of the restaurant. Kurt gave apologetic looks to the Brotherhood then pulled his arm free from Logan and walked behind him like normal.  
  
"Logan...Vhy do I have to go home?" He asked, pulling on the helmet he'd had on earlier, which was still hanging from the handlebars. Apparently Logan hadn't gone home.  
  
"Special training lesson." Came the reply, and they sped off leaving the teenager that had served Logan running out after them shouting that Logan had forgotten to pay. Kurt was frowning as they sped along. Special training meant one thing.  
  
Teamwork.  
  
And Kurt was sure that teamwork wasn't the X-men's strong point at that moment.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Thunderfox 150: Um...Does that mean you like? I take it you like ^_^ YaaY! I'll read your storieZ A.S.A.P!  
  
Eileen: OoOOo! You'll have to wait to find out! Please don't die! Like I said to The Incredible NightCrawler in a previous chappi - I'm insured for torture and suicide, but not death!  
  
The Incredible NightCrawler: You really can't think of what to write can you Anna? Hehe, Danke! And shut up, Hehe, stop guessing the plot, you'll find out soon enough! I liked the guy from Josie and the pussycats! Hehe  
  
XM6: He hasn't yet. He isn't sure whether he wants to or not. It's the kids own fault for sticking his face too close to the spork! It's not the Sporks' fault!  
  
Tailfeather: Me no be Author! I'm gonna be a Parapsychologist when I grow up! *Jumps around with an EMF detector* I'm continuing! Hehe, glad u like!  
  
Princess-Pixie-Sugar-Stix: Ja, I figured it made the picture clear that they're angry with Kurt, lol, you know? Danke!  
  
MountainLion: Danke! Danke! DANKE! 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Me no own  
  
YaY! It was one of my fave eppi's today! The Toad, The Witch And The Wardrobe! Plenty of Kurt - and plenty of my 2nd fave - Todd! Besides, you get to see Kurt mad, which is a rare oppertunity! I'm going on holiday this Friday, BUT I might be able to have this story done and dusted by then, but probably not, Hehe.  
  
You guys won't leave me when I go on holiday right? You'll still all be here when I come back right? *Eyes go all big and anime-like and shiny* right?  
  
Oh yeah - IMPORTANT NOTE! - you guys wanna read this! I'm gonna give a state of the art, antique fuzzy teddy bear (fictionally) to the first person who can tell me who or what a Mary-Sue is, lol, I'm stupid and I don't know.  
  
Kurt: But that's my cherished childhood toy!  
  
You heard the Elf! It's his teddy! Doesn't it make you want it even more! Hehehehe!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
They were well on their way home, when Kurt voiced some of his thoughts. "Logan vhy are ve having a special training session?" He expected to be ignored, but to his surprise, he wasn't.  
  
"You know the deal Elf, if you guys get sent home from school then you have to have a special training session!" Logan grinned, he'd been waiting for this to happen for almost a year.  
  
Kurt sighed and held on tighter as they sped up. Logan drove through the gate up to the front door, he decided to leave his bike there because he was itching to get on with the training session.  
  
They walked to the door of the mansion and without even turning the handle the door was open.  
  
"What film do you want to see?" Asked Kitty, not noticing Logan and Kurt standing surprised at the door. Everyone shrugged. Everyone being, well, everyone who was sent home from school.  
  
"I don't care which film!! Who's getting the popcorn?" Shouted Evan, making everyone glare at him.  
  
"We're all getting our own Popcorn Evan!" Replied Scott in his disproving voice.  
  
"Actually, Bub, no one's having Popcorn," (A/N YES! I USED IT!) Spoke up Logan, grinning as all eyes fell on him. "You remember the promise you guys made - if you guys ever got sent home from school, you'd have a special training session with me!"  
  
"Yea...But like, that was when we figured there wasn't a possibility of us getting sent home from school." Answered Kitty, folding her arms. She noticed Kurt standing sheepishly behind Logan and she frowned.  
  
"Well, you're all home now, get changed and down to the danger room - now!"  
  
So, with a lot of moaning and groaning, the X-men, including Kurt - who stayed at the back, made their way down to the danger room - after changing into their costumes that is. No one had noticed Kurt apart from Kitty - either that or they were just ignoring him.  
  
Until then.  
  
"What are you doing here Kurt?" Demanded Evan suddenly, rounding in on him. "You know you're not welcome here after what you did." The other nodded in agreement, even Rogue.  
  
"But I didn't DO anything! I didn't attack any of you!" He insisted, backing away slightly, he bumped into Scott, who had moved behind him, Scott pushed him forwards into Evan. Who simply pushed him back to Scott, roughly. The other mutants laughed.  
  
"Stop it!" Cried Kurt, twisting away from them. "Leave me alone!"  
  
"You gonna make us?" Asked Kitty, rounding in on Kurt as well. Kurt looked round at all of them with a terrified look on his face. All the ganging up on him was making him remember Winzeldorf...The villagers tried to burn him at the stake.  
  
The thought made a cold shiver run down his spine. The X-men weren't going to try and burn him at the stake were they? No...That's a stupid idea, besides, they could do much worse...Uh oh.  
  
"Leave him alone half-pints." Logan's voice travelled down the corridor, and Evan gave Kurt one last push before walking off.  
  
"You were lucky," He muttered.  
  
"Watch your back in the danger room." Mumbled Bobby as he walked past. He'd never really been that big on judgement, but he was still pretty good friends with everyone, and he was annoyed with Kurt for attacking his friends, and then lying about it. Bobby had wondered whether Kurt was telling the truth, but when the girl had been attacked at school and had described the blue boy with a long tail, it all added up. Except for why he was doing those things.  
  
Kurt gulped and followed everyone into the danger room. "I am not looking forward to this." He whispered to himself. His own voice was comforting.  
  
"Alright." Logan rubbed his hands together as they all lined up. "This is a test on your skills, all you half to do is knock down the bulls-eyes the best way you know how. The person that knocks the most down is the winner." It sounded fun, but Logan was grinning like a maniac, so there must be a catch.  
  
"Logan...How many bulls-eyes are there?" Asked Scott, frowning slightly.  
  
"Oh...I think it was some where over 700 last time I checked." Logan grinned and went to check that everything was ready.  
  
"Plus one." Muttered Evan to Jean, motioning towards Kurt. She grinned slightly and whispered what Evan had said to Scott, who in turn whispered it to Kitty, then to Rogue and so on, to everyone, except Kurt of course.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
The Incredible NightCrawler: Well, I figured that even if Scott uses all his power to hate Kurt - there's still gonna be a little bit of the big brotherness going on. I can't believe people actually HATE Kurt, I didn't think it was possible!  
  
Sarahlafox: YaY! Danke! Glad you like! Here's a Nightcrawler plushie seeing as it's your first time reviewing! *Hands you a nightcrawler plushie*  
  
Fantasy Cat: That's Miss' Missus to you! Hehe, Everyone says it's short but to me it's kinda long! Lol! I am trying to make the chappi's longer but I'm working non-stop on the new Kurt website! So I don't have a lot of time.  
  
MoutainLion: I like fuzzy things with pointy ears too...Oh! And I like things with long tails with a point thing on the end! Hehehe  
  
XM6: I don't think he will have time too... But you'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out! Cats are evil, get a goat instead!  
  
Kurt Wagner: Here you go! ^_^ Danke for reviewing! Hehe, I played Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (On PS1) In German today, it was funni!  
  
Raskolion Phoenix: Or they might attack him, they are spiteful enough at the moment for it! Hehe, who knows? (Apart from me...Oh, and my mom, cause I told her what was going to happen!) But this is where everything really starts drawing together, this is where I began making up the story, lol, all the beginning part came after it.  
  
Mrs. Trunks' Mom: But - 2 of those weeks are taken up by holiday! I watched X-men Evo this morning ^_^ I don't have that big a house...Well it is quite big, but we have an ickle Tv in my moms room (Which is where I am now) my sis' is watching Dawsons Creek at the mo, lol, an we have a huge Tv downstairs, lol.  
  
Blackwidow10: Well...I don't know, has your friend reviewed...Hm...Well, seeing as you're my twin, I suppose it's okay. *Hands you a 'Crawler plushie for your mate* Kurt doesn't join the Brotherhood yet because something else has to happen first, Hehe.  
  
Maikaufiniel: Danke!  
  
Jacombo: No problem, I might as well paste a big sign revealing the plot! Hehe, MAYBE it is Mystique, or maybe it's someone else that no one has thought about yet! Logan just wanted to give them a training session! You know what he's like when it comes to those, he goes mad!  
  
Eileen: Special Training Session. Hehehe, silly Logan, always with the training.  
  
ToiletDuck85: Danke! I like your name! Hehe, Toilet duckieZ rule!  
  
Rogueandkurt: Wow...Um, your writing was very big, lol, I'm glad you like the story! 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Me own nothing.  
  
I was gonna get 2 chappi's up today, but my computer kept freezing, so I only did one. I forgot how much I love playing Harry Potter in German, Hehe. My family's New Guinea Pig has lice, and it's gross (The Lice not the Guinea Pig), and I don't know why I told you that - so if you're eating, I apologise. But we're taking it to the Vet tomorrow, so sorry if a Chappi is slightly late!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The games began. Everyone ran to a different place in the room and began knocking down the bulls-eyes as fast as they could. Flashes of red could be seen around the room when Scott used his powers.  
  
Kurt had bamfed straight to the darkest corner, one right at the back. He 'ported to a bulls-eye and knocked it down with his tail, then bamfed to the one next to it and did the same. Then he teleported upwards onto one on the ceiling, then knocked that down too, bamfing to the ground as it fell.  
  
He'd been knocking them down for quite a while now - everyone had, when all of a sudden three huge spikes slammed into the wall next to Kurt's head. He looked around indignantly to see Evan rubbing the back of his neck. "Er- Whoops, my bad...bad aim that is."  
  
Kitty ran past him, then went straight through one of the bulls-eyes, knocking it down. "You should've like, nailed him Evan." She muttered angrily.  
  
Kurt sighed softly and began teleporting around again, maybe if he moved fast enough they wouldn't be able to use their powers on him. It was going okay until Kurt suddenly stopped in mid-air.  
  
"Hey...Vas..." Kurt wriggled wildly around in the air, and spotted Jean holding him up there with her telekinesis. But she was doing it in such a manner that it looked like she was just going for the bulls-eyes.  
  
Another spike shot past him, missing Kurt half an inch. He gulped and wriggled around some more. Hoping to dislodge the hold that Jean had on him.  
  
"Man, you really DO have bad aim today Evan!" Called Scott jokingly, as he shot down another target with his optic blast. Evan scowled at him.  
  
"Let's see you do better than!"  
  
All the shouting had attracted Logan, who came running in. He'd been watching from the monitors outside, but because the monitors only had limited visibility, he hadn't seen Kurt being held in mid-air.  
  
Jean dropped Kurt immediately, quickly blowing up another target. Scott, on the other hand, hadn't seen Logan run in. He shot a blast at Kurt, who was just about to teleport to the ground.  
  
The blast hit him before he had a chance too.  
  
Kurt slammed into the wall on the far side of the danger room, then dropped to the floor like a stone, silently. The thud when he hit the floor echoed slightly around the silence that had fallen when Kurt dropped.  
  
"Oh man," Muttered Scott, then he spotted Logan. "OH MAN! Why'd he get in front of the target like that!" He cried quickly, his brain going at full speed to think of a cover story.  
  
Logan wasn't listening to him anyway.  
  
"Elf?" He said gently, kneeling down next to the limp figure that was lying on the floor. Kurt gasped and opened his eyes slowly, then rolled onto his back and sat up, his head still swimming slightly. Logan breathed a sigh of relief that he hadn't realised he'd been holding.  
  
He held out a hand to Kurt, but to Logan's surprise he scrambled away from him, until he reached the wall which, 2 minutes ago, he'd just slammed into. "They're trying to kill me." Was all he whispered. Then Logan caught a glimpse of the terrified look in Kurt's eyes before Kurt bamfed away.  
  
Where was he?  
  
Kurt didn't know. He hadn't been paying attention when he teleported, he just wanted to get out of there. Kurt never thought the X-men would really try to hurt him, It had shocked him, and also scared him out of his wits - he had no one to go too now...  
  
Except the Brotherhood.  
  
Kurt blinked and looked around, he was in an alley somewhere. Voices were going past too, it startled Kurt, and he stumbled backwards then tripped backwards over a dustbin. The voices stopped, whoever it was had obviously noticed someone was in the dark alley. Kurt gasped then covered his mouth, the person had heard that too. Kurt had gasped for a very good reason though.  
  
His image inducer was back at the mansion.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
*Gives her friend Midge a NightCrawler plushie* Danke for helping me get these reviews when my Internet Explorer wouldn't load!  
  
Blahb: Danke! Hope you like this chappi as much as you liked the others!  
  
Jacombo: I think you're right, but I'm not sure! Because I don't know what one is! Lol, anyway, you can have the prize. *Gives Kurt's cherished child hood toy to you* treat it with respect! Hehe, this was part of the plan all along, for the X-men to try and attack him during a danger room session!  
  
XM6: They didn't help him! Lol, Scott was just too fast, damn him. The sheild got to him too late, I'm sorry! Do you want it back?  
  
Kurt Wagner: *Gulps* Jacombo has it, but don't worry, I gave Kurt something even better! *See's Kurt sitting happily in the corner with a big burger* Hehe, You can have a constellation prize though, *Gives you 1 years worth of Kurt stuff*  
  
The Incredible NightCrawler: AWW! That bit was so sweet! I loved the bit where his watch goes on the frits the first time, just as Mr. Sefton is about to walk in the room, I was like. "NOO! KURT TELEPORT! HE'LL SEE YOU! AGH!" Hehehe, but I knew what was gonna happen anyway, lol, I liked the bit where Wanda and Todd kissed too, it was sweet. Hehe, glad you liked the chappi! 


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.  
  
Sorry for not getting a chapter up the other day - Ff.net wouldn't load, and my friend was going to upload it for me, but it wouldn't load for her either. I was going to get two chapters up yesterday, but my computor kept freezing, so I only managed one. Tomorrow I will be going on holiday, so I really really don't want you guys to leave me, and when I upload when I come back (I'll be gone for 2 weeks) I'm hoping to see all of you reviewing again! Hehe, hop you like this chapter!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Kurt swallowed and stayed very still. Hoping the person wouldn't see him in the dim light of the alley. No such luck, a shadow fell over him, and Kurt dared to open his eyes slightly.  
  
"TODD!" He cried, breathing a major sigh of relief.  
  
"Hey! I know you!" Todd blinked and moved away slightly, letting some light fall on Kurt's face. "Kurt? Yo! Where's your watch?" He asked, moving backwards again so that Kurt could stand up. "And what are you doing out here?"  
  
Kurt proceeded to explain what had happened. Todd listened like he had when Kurt first explained things in English. His mouth was opened wide in disbelief when Kurt finished. "So...Are you leaving them? Are you joining us?"  
  
Kurt didn't have to think about that. "Yeah, I'm joining you guys,"  
  
Todd grinned and looked around to the entry of the alley way, where Lance and Pietro where staring in. "WhatyoufoundToad?" Asked Pietro, peering into the darkness that engulfed the alley.  
  
"I found Kurt, you'll never guess what happened! And Yo! He's joining us!" Todd grinned as he came out, but Kurt stayed where he was.  
  
"Hold on here a minute, I'm gonna go to the mansion and tell the professor, then get my image inducer." Said Kurt, moving into the light slightly so that they could see he was blue and fuzzy.  
  
"How are you gonna get there? You're-" Lance was cut off but a flash of light and a *Bamf!* He blinked and rubbed his eyes slightly. "-Oh."  
  
Kurt went straight to the professor's office, luckily he didn't run into any of the other X-men as he made his way up there. He knocked hesitantly, suddenly feeling as though he didn't want to go to the Brotherhood, then he remembered what had happened with the X-men down in the danger room and his resolve hardened.  
  
"Um...Professor?" He said quietly as he was called in. "You remember when I um, first came here, and you said that if I vanted to leave I could?"  
  
Kurt noticed Logan and Ororo standing near the window, they were watching him worriedly. Logan silently mouthed 'you okay elf?' to him and Kurt nodded.  
  
"I remember Kurt," Replied the professor, placing his fingers together. He could see where this was going. Logan had told him what had happened in the danger room, and even then he could tell that that would decide what Kurt was going to do.  
  
"Vell...I vant to leave."  
  
Ororo gasped and Logan stiffened slightly, neither of them had suspected this. "But Kurt!" Cried Ororo, "Where will you go? Back to your foster family?" She frowned as Kurt shook his head.  
  
"No, I'm...I'm staying vith the Brotherhood," Logan growled quietly and Kurt hastily added, "For the moment,"  
  
Charles sighed and rubbed his temples for a moment, then looked up gravely at Kurt. "If that is the case, then so be it, I wish you well Kurt, and I'm sorry to have lost such a valuable member to this team."  
  
Suddenly Kurt wished he wasn't going, but he knew he had too, who knew what the X-men would do to him next? He was leaving for his own safety! Wasn't he?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sorry guys - I can't answer reviews right now, my computor keeps freezing and I don't get enough time too, so maybe another time when my computor Is feeling a little more co-operative. 


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
I know this chappi is short, but you gotta understand, I got back from my holiday (which, by the way, I didn't have fun on) at 1am this morning, so I'm kind of tired, and I have to go school tomorrow as well.  
  
I did check my reviews (I had 60 new ones =o) and I really don't want to answer them all, yes I'm lazy, so sue me. So I've decided to answer the ones that I receive for this chapter and then go on like normal. I did read through the reviews though, and for that person who asked me how old I was, I'm 13. ^_^ Enjoy this short chappi!  
  
Oh yeah, and you guys stayed!! Thank you so much!!  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Kurt stood in the entrance hall of the mansion with his suitcase. He looked around silently, wishing that none of this had happened, he wished it could've just been like it was before, where they were all friends and none of them hated him. Unfortunately that wasn't the case.  
  
He sighed and picked up his suitcase then teleported straight to the Brotherhoods place, without waiting to say goodbye to Logan, Ororo or Charles. He didn't like goodbyes.  
  
Todd was watching out of the window for Kurt's arrival, he saw a flash of light then a puff of smoke and he grinned. "Kurt's here!"  
  
He hopped to the door expecting another puff of smoke, and Kurt to be standing beside him, Pietro came and stood next to him. Then (to there surprise) there came a knock on the door.  
  
"What'swithhim? Whydidn'thejustport?" Pietro asked as he turned the door handle. Kurt took a couple of steps forwards and looks up to find Todd and Pietro staring at him.  
  
"Welcome to the brotherhood." Stated Todd, almost like a bored guide, he dragged Kurt into the 'Living Room' and then dumped him on the chair.  
  
"What's the matter fuzzy dude?" He added, noting how quiet Kurt was being.  
  
"Oh.....Nothing." Kurt suddenly looked up and asked, "So how are you all doing? Todd? Pietro?" He noticed Mystique walking down the stairs and took a deep breath, "Mum?" Kurt stood up with a small, nervous smile on his face. Mystique acknowledged him then walked off.  
  
"Lookslikeitsjustusthreenow." Said Pietro dumping into a seat. Kurt thought about asking where Lance was but then he changed his mind and stayed quiet.  
  
"So...uh...What you guys wanna do?" Asked Todd, noticing some discomfort in the air.  
  
Pietro shrugged and Kurt did the same, "Vas do you guys normally do?" Asked Kurt, looking around as Tabitha walked down the stairs. He smiled nervously at her and she smiled back then walked off in the direction Mystique had gone.  
  
Pietro and Todd exchanged a glance then settled down and flicked the television on. "WelcometotheBrotherhoodlife, Kurt!" Sighed Pietro dreamily, as if it was paradise.  
  
Kurt didn't know whether to laugh or not.  
  
"Hey, um, I'm really tired, could you show me vhere my bedroom is?" He asked, Todd jumped to his feet and began upstairs.  
  
"Follow me!"  
  
The room he led Kurt to wasn't bad, in fact, Kurt kind of liked it. It had wooden floorboards, and Navy wallpaper. The furniture was scarce but what was in there was nice. Kurt smiled appreciatively at Todd, who grinned back. "Later yo," Kurt watched as Todd hopped off down the hallway, then he shut his door and sat on the edge of his bed wondering what he was going to do next.  
  
Kurt wasn't really tired, he just wanted to be alone for a bit. Glancing out the window slightly, he suddenly noticed he had quite a good view of the institute. It was almost as if his heart was breaking when he left the mansion, and seeing it again was like it had broken again. He sighed, jumped to his feet and pulled the curtains shut then flopped onto his bed and buried his face in his hands. 


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing.  
  
Eh...I read through yesterday's chapter, and realised it was pretty shit, (pardon my language) Hehe, today is another short one because I started school again today and I'm already weighed down with homework.  
  
I DO NOT regret basing the Science teacher (Mr. Moore) on MY Science teacher, I had Science first thing today and all the memories of how much I hate him came flooding back!  
  
Enjoy the chapter.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The next morning, Kurt woke up bleary eyed and sprawled out on his bed. He'd fallen asleep on top of it, just like he had at the mansion, but this time he pinched himself to make sure he really was awake.  
  
"OW!"  
  
He was.  
  
He got changed and went downstairs, hoping that someone else would be awake too. But luck wasn't on his side that day, he noted that luck hadn't been on his side a lot lately, or maybe it had, maybe the X-men hating him was supposed to happen and that he was really destined to be with the Brotherhood.  
  
Kurt snorted, how ironic. He didn't really believe it himself, but as he looked around the dark hallway he'd walked into the realisation began to sink in.  
  
**Mein Gott...I did it, I actually left the X-men...** He sank down into a chair, feeling a little dizzy. It had all seemed like some surreal dream yesterday, like none of it was real because it had all happened so fast, but today it was different. Today there were no mistakes, he'd left, he'd done the one thing he thought he'd never had to do.  
  
And suddenly he felt great about it.  
  
"I'm not going to miss them!" Kurt suddenly declared. "They're going to miss me!" Deep inside himself he knew that this was probably not true, but it made him feel better anyway.  
  
"Yo, Who's going to miss you?"  
  
Kurt leaned around in the chair in time to see Todd hop into the front room. He grinned, showing his fangs and shrugged. "Oh, no one, it doesn't matter, Do we have to go to school today?"  
  
Todd shook his head, "Nope, they're gonna send us back tomorrow though, it was on the News last night, yo, all these people were standing around like 'oh, what a terrible thing to happen on the first day back!'"  
  
Kurt grinned again, "But I don't think any of the students really care!" Todd nodded thoughtfully then looked around.  
  
"So what you wanna do today? Pietro said he's just gonna stay in bed all day, which I don't think he will do!"  
  
Kurt bamfed to the window and pulled back the curtains, letting some sunlight into the room. "It's not raining," He said, stating the obvious. "Ve could go out or something?"  
  
After Todd changed out of his night-clothes, and walking around for a while. Todd and Kurt decided to head for the park and mess around there for a while. Kurt was actually having fun, he thought that he wouldn't like it at the brotherhood, despite the fact that most of them were being so nice to him.  
  
They walked through the park for a little while, and then Kurt's ears pricked up slightly. Todd had no idea though, because Kurt, thoughtfully, had put his image inducer on. He heard voices. Voices he recognised. Voices talking not so far away.  
  
The voices of the X-men.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
NichtCrawler03: *Falls over backwards* Ahh! Um, thank you! S'good to be back! You're questions will be answered soon...*Goes all mysterious*  
  
XM6: Yesterday I was soooo tired, and today I'm sooooo tired, but I like this chapter, so you won't have to use your persuasion methods against me because, haha, I updated! ^_^  
  
Mrs. Trunks' Mom: I went France. I didn't like it, hehe, I just find being dragged around boring old houses full of paintings of people who died however long ago boring! I turn 14 on November the 10th *Throws herself a little pre-birthday party* Yeah it was short, but they are getting a little longer, I gotta get back into the swing of things again!  
  
Ssphinxx: It was short, I apologise!! I do have all my friends, an I hope that when the story is over (But believe me I have a lot more lined up!!) That we can all keep in touch! ^_^  
  
Riaka: The show is on too late for me to watch it *Cries* I'm at school whilst it's on! This is SO unfair!! *Stands to attention* I'll make sure to make the chapters longer and more interesting from now on sir! Er...madame!  
  
Rogueandkurt: Lance is um...Keeping out of the way cause he's not important in the story line yet. Lol, I hated the summer holZ, but I hate yr. 9 more. The last damn year in high school then I'm off to college and I'm not looking forwards to it! Glad you liked the chappi!  
  
Blue fuzzy elf2: I'm writing them as fast as I can!! Glad you like the chappi!  
  
Fantasy Cat: Was that a disappointed aw! Or a 'wow-that-is-soooooooooo- cute' aw?  
  
Raskolion Phoenix: School gets in the way of EVERYTHING! All I could think about was what I was gonna put in the new chappi, lol, and the new story I'm gonna start writing soon. It's gonna be one chappi, but quite long and it's got a twist at the end. But it is about Kurt! Glad you liked the chapters, It's getting near the end I think...Lol  
  
LewsTherinInsanity: NO! DOMINATION! Hehe...What's doomed?  
  
Jacombo: How old did you think I was then? Lol, Yup, Kurt is settling in nicely! Or is it a little too nicely?! Hmm, they must be...*shuts up* er...anyway, you were saying about starting school. School sucks, I hate it, and I hate your school for starting a week ago! It sucks!  
  
Alliriyan: I do try! But there's a certain limit I can write too and then I have to stop! I try to think about the quality of the chapters, not how long they are! But if there's a particular amount of gore, or a specific bit in which I've been thinking a lot about, I usually go into great deal about that and make the chapters longer without realising it. And there are a few things planned out in which I can go into great detail about in the upcoming chapters ^_^  
  
Kurt's girl: There will be! And I'll try to add Fred in another chapter. I really like Logan, so I thought he could be extra specially nice to Kurt, even if it is a little OOC, but I think I wrote it in such a way that it wasn't. Well, I hope I did anyway!!  
  
Ruzzy: Aha...Um, hope I didn't let you down on the whole long thing...The chapters will get longer, I promise you! I hope you like this chapter! 


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing, except Gandalf in a chicken suit. (An I don't even own that! Midge does) Oh wait I know, I own the Chicken in a tree song. (You know! Chicken in a tree, chicken in a tree, chicken in, chicken in, chicken in a tree)  
  
Er, a little longer chapter sort of. Lol, I had to cut it off at the end cause otherwise it'd ruin the next chapter. You sort of find out who's attacking everyone, but kinda not. Just read and you'll understand!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Todd hadn't heard them apparently, he walked along the path oblivious to The look of horror that had crossed Kurt's face. Todd seemed to be getting further away and Kurt realised he had stopped.  
  
Todd noticed then too.  
  
"Yo...What's up?" He asked, turning back towards Kurt frowning. The X-men had stopped talking, maybe they had gone away. Kurt didn't know, he was scared in case he ran into them, but he didn't know why.  
  
The X-men HAD stopped talking, but they hadn't gone away. They'd heard Todd. It wasn't all the X-men. Just Scott, Jean, Evan, Bobby and Rogue. They'd made some excuse about going shopping to get out of the house, just to get away from Logan and another one of his special training things.  
  
Evan peeked around the bush separating them from the path that Kurt and Todd where on then jumped back. "It's Kurt and Todd," He whispered to the others. Everyone looked at each other then down to the floor.  
  
Scott and Jean sat a little way off talking. They hadn't heard what Evan had said.  
  
"I feel really guilty Scott, I mean, I know what we did was wrong and horrible, but I never thought we'd drive him to actually leave. Besides after what the Professor said..." Jean trailed off leaving Scott time to reply.  
  
"I know, but how could we have known? I know we should've listened to what he said, but it came as such a shock that we didn't really...We should've known he'd never do anything like that." Scott shook his head, only Jean and him knew about the conversation that the Professor had had with each of them the day before. It had come as a shock to learn that Kurt had left, especially to go to the Brotherhood.  
  
But the bigger shock was finding out it wasn't Kurt attacking those people.  
  
"I hope we can convince him to come back to us." Said Jean worriedly, biting her lip slightly.  
  
"Hey guys," hissed Evan, waving slightly to get their attention. "Kurt's over there. On the path, with Todd." He motioned for them to be quiet, it seemed that the other X-men there were getting to eavesdrop on the conversation between Todd and Kurt, which so far, was nothing as Kurt was still standing on the path and Todd was still watching him.  
  
To their surprise (Kurt's, Todd's an all the other X-men apart from Jean) Scott stood up, walked past the bush and then walked over to the path were Kurt stood. He looked at Todd who was watching him dumbfounded then said clearly. "I need to speak with Kurt, alone."  
  
Kurt shot Todd a terrified look then swallowed and looked back at Scott. "No way Yo," Said Todd stubbornly, "You say anything to my man Kurt, you say it to me too." He folded his arms and scowled resolutely at Scott, and the other X-men who had appeared from behind the bush and were watching the scene.  
  
Scott sighed and looked at the ground, then back up at Kurt. "Fine, Kurt we - we want you to come to the X-men, we're sorry we didn't listen to you in the first place, we know for sure now that it wasn't - isn't you attacking people."  
  
Kurt's throat felt very dry all of a sudden. "You vant me to join you guys again?" He asked incredulously.  
  
Scott nodded and Kurt felt a rush of happiness. But then he looked back at Todd, who was frowning and looking at the ground, and he remembered how he had been treated by them when the X-men wouldn't talk to him.  
  
"Sorry Scott." He said simply, walking to Todd and turning round. "I'd rather stay with the Brotherhood."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Lauren - He did didn't he? Oh well, maybe he didn't because Logan had already set off for the scream, or maybe he just didn't think to, maybe he had his mind on other things such as whistling and his wonderful sandwich, who knows?  
  
NightCrawler03 - Um, nope, what's impact? I was in France this past Saturday. *grumble* You'll find out soon enough, theres only a couple more chappi's to go actually...  
  
duck - of course I still have him hostage! *looks over at Kurt who's tied up in a chair asleep* He doesn't mind... I'm glad you like the story ^_^ I try to update every day, and sure you can have a plushie! *Hands you a Kurt plushie*  
  
LewsTherinSanity - That's true! Glad you like the story ^_^  
  
ToiletDuck85 - Now you can find out! I'm writing more, I'm just hoping the next couple of chapters turn out okay, this one did, this one was one of the key things I had in mind!  
  
Raskolion Phoenix - I think the reader will freak out! I did when I thought of it in Maths and this really obnoxious lad saw my fishnet gloves (I love 'em!) and he was all 'why are you wearing fishnets - going fishing?' and I was like 'they're called gloves you silly boy.' Sometimes people just get on my nerves. Lol.  
  
Fantasy Cat - I told you! Were you surprised? What question did I ask?  
  
Kiki Cabou - I don't know about it being evil in German, I'm not German, I'm English lol. (I'll check my German dictionary later) I can't really say what Ersatz means 'cause it kinda gives away a bit of the plot, lol. I'll probably tell you guys later. Glad you liked the chappi's.  
  
gyuumajo - short but good right? I try to update everyday ^_^  
  
Alliriyan - is this more okay? Or you still want more? Lol  
  
Ruzzy - ooh, did I surprise you? Hehe, t'wasn't like that at all! School sucks, I hate it. Everything goes wrong there! Kurt doesn't die in this story, but there's still the one following this...which has yet to be announced....  
  
Jacombo: it did, lol. And yeah I was, but I'm clever and kept my mouth shut! Hehe, 17 that's cool, lol. I actually started out writing like, Pokemon fics when I was about 10, they really suck. Then I got into DBZ, then I got into all this other stuff and finally I'm obssessed with XME! 


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Sorry I didn't update yesterday, everything got a bit much and besides, I was watching a really cool programme. I had to take our new Guinea Pig to the vets today =( but he's okay =).  
  
I hope you like this chappi, don't know what else to put, lol. Um...Please review!  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Scott gaped at Kurt, who simply shrugged at him. "Vell - you know...They were cool vith me vhen you guys hated me!"  
  
"But Kurt, we said we were sorry for that! Please rejoin us!" Pleaded Jean, joining Scott and looking at Kurt. Evan was staring open mouthed at the scene in front of him, he couldn't believe what was going on.  
  
"WHAT do you MEAN?! Kurt DIDN'T attack those people?!" He cried incredulously, suddenly feeling a strange yet powerful feeling emerging in him....guilt.  
  
Kurt shrugged again then walked off with Todd who was staring at the floor silently. They walked along for a bit without glancing back then Kurt looked at Todd and realised he must be deep in thought.  
  
"Um...What are you thinking about?" He asked him.  
  
Todd looked up surprised then a veil of sadness draped around him. "Yo, maybe you should join them again," Kurt blinked in surprise and Todd continued, "No I mean, it's like, you were really happy there an stuff..."  
  
"I don't think that's such a good idea."  
  
Todd and Kurt looked up surprised at the speaker, which turned out to be Lance. "What you mean?" Todd asked looking confused, it was then he realised that Pietro, Tabby and Fred were standing behind Lance.  
  
"I don't think it's a good idea for Kurt to rejoin the X-men, he's much better off here." Lance remained stony faced as he said this, but he did manage a small smile as the X-men walked up the path. "This is going to get interesting."  
  
"Where did you guys come from?" Yelled Bobby at Lance and everyone that had just shown up.  
  
Lance smirked and suddenly, without warning, sent a huge shockwave through the ground towards the X-men. He began laughed as they held onto things to keep upright, some of the other members of the Brotherhood there laughed, but Pietro looked pale and Todd was frowning.  
  
And Kurt, was watching with a torn conscience.  
  
**I have to help them!** He thought, watching Jean hold on to Scott as the ground rolled beneath them. **No, I can't, I have to stay here, I'm not on that side any more!** He frowned and bit his lip slightly, **But they're my friends!**  
  
It was a decision he knew he'd eventually have to make, and as he saw a huge oak tree bearing down on Scott and Jean who were too busy trying to stay upright to notice, he knew what he had to do.  
  
"LOOK OUT!" He yelled, teleporting over to Scott and Jean then bamfing them to safety.  
  
Just as the Oak tree fell with a deafening crash.  
  
Lance stopped using his powers for a minute and Kurt looked over to him and the other members of the Brotherhood who were watching him. Then he frowned at Scott and Jean and 'ported over to where Todd and Pietro where standing.  
  
To everyone's surprise just as he was about to reappear, Lance shouted at the top of his voice. "NOW!" And everyone gaped in shock...  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Raskolion Phoenix: Any nice review is a decent review, or something like that anyway!! Sorry for making you wait 2 days, I really couldn't write another chappi yesterday, it didn't feel right! Me and my best friend Midge are writing a new XME story, and it's really good!!  
  
Nightcrawler03: I'll say, Hehe, it's worse off for him!  
  
Duck: I have!! Just for you!! ^_^  
  
ToiletDuck85: I think there's only gonna be 1 more chappi of this, maybe 2, then it'll be finished! But I have 2 new XME storys I've just started, 1 I'm writing with my best friend midge, so that should be finished soon, and another which I haven't really sorted out yet!  
  
Kurrty101: It was planned from the start! Glad you like the story!! An no, it's not a Kurt/Kitty, I don't like love storys, lol, I like storys with blood n guts and illness...^_^ But not in this story, this story is just cool  
  
Fantasy Cat: Haha, you still don't know ^_^ It isn't revealed til right at the end - that's just me being mysterious!!  
  
LewsTherinSanity: I wanted Kurt to show Scott up, it was fun writing it anyway  
  
gyuumajo: ^_^ Danke!!  
  
Mrs. Trunks' Mom: Yes it's true, I am making a follow up story after this one!! ^_^ Did you catch my little hints through out the story? Hehe, I hope you guys all review that one too!!  
  
Golden slumbers: You will soon *mysterious shifty eyes*  
  
rainbowgirlinherrainbowworld: We did Midge!! And we'll finish it soon an all!! An then all my lovely fans can read that one too! Remember the whole school has to collapse, not just the bit...Ahem, never mind O_o  
  
Invader Zaifae: Remind me tomorrow to read your fic, I'm really tried at the mo, an I gotta go off the pc after I upload this =( I'd like to hug Kurt ^_^ And Pietro, I like him too. Anything can happen if we want it too....I hope!!  
  
Note to everyone else: sorry my internet explorer is being gay and I can't get to the rest of the reviews, so I'll answer them tomorrow 


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I own f**k all.  
  
I thought this was gonna be the last chapter, but it's not, lol. You do find out just what the heck is going on in this one though. Nearly everything is explained. An I'm really sorry that I haven't uploaded for a while!! For one thing I found it really hard to write this chappi, and another, I just haven't had the time!  
  
I hope you like this. This story will be finished in a few chappi's!!  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Everyone watched as Kurt reappeared in a puff of smoke and flash of light. For a split second anyway.  
  
Then to everyone's confusion and surprise, he gave a cry of distress and seemed to fall over backwards, disappearing as he did. There was silence as he completely disappeared.  
  
"Where...What happened? Did he teleport? Did he teleport again?" Stammered Scott, feeling shaken and shocked. What had he just seen happen? Kurt had just disappeared into thin air - Scott knew that was his power, but it wasn't supposed to happen like that.  
  
"Yo...Where'd he go?" Asked Todd, and that was when the X-men noticed that he was looking just as confused as they were - in fact, so was Pietro.  
  
"Oh, you know...Places!" Replied Lance with a horrible grin on his face. Jean immediately rounded on him.  
  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HIM!?" She screamed, storming over to Lance and standing in front of him with her arms crossed. "Where is he?!" She demanded. Lance just smirked at her and she scowled. Then Todd and Pietro joined in.  
  
"WhereisheLance?!" Cried Pietro. Frowning slightly.  
  
"Yo! Come on man! This isn't funny! Where is he?" Added on Todd, looking round as if he was going to see Kurt sitting in a tree watching the events.  
  
This wasn't the case.  
  
He wasn't anywhere.  
  
"Alright! Alright! Geez, okay I'll tell you everything, I might as well - you're probably never going to see Kurt again!" Lance grinned nastily then launched into his tale. "So you already know that it wasn't Kurt attacking people - and you're right - it wasn't. It was Mystique. Magneto and her have been working on their powers a lot lately, and guess what? When they work together - they're strong enough to fool even Xavier!"  
  
Lance paused slightly and looked around at everyone who were just staring at him. Todd was shaking his head slightly, something about Lance was unnerving him. Even Lance couldn't be this cruel - could he?  
  
"so of course, they did fool Xavier, and you guys too. We knew you'd get pissed at him, but wow. We didn't expect anything like that! I mean, trying to kill him during one of your own training sessions - that was awesome! So those two pea-brains go and make friends with him, with a little help from Mesmero just giving them a nudge in the right direction - and everything is going so smoothly. We even get him to join the Brotherhood..."  
  
"Okay Lance." Interrupted Scott. "We've got all of that, so it's Mystique and Magneto's doing - they fooled us, okay. But...Why? Why have they done this? And where the hell is Kurt?!"  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Piped up Fred, who was standing behind Lance grinning. "Mystique wants her precious son out of the picture. Bam, gone, dead, deceased. Basically put somewhere where she'll never have to lay eyes on him again!"  
  
"So we put him in the place where Mystique would never have to lay eyes on him." Smirked Lance, folding his arms.  
  
"No you didn't."  
  
Everyone looked around as more people walked out from behind the bushes, The X-men gaped and were immediately on their guard, but The Brotherhood (not including Pietro and Todd, who were still standing staring, confused) smiled at each other.  
  
"We did." Added on Magneto, as he came out fully into the light. It was then that the X-men noticed how strangely dark it had got, they looked around at everyone who was standing around watching each other. The park was empty apart from them, everyone else had run off screaming when Lance first used his powers.  
  
"I have a feeling Professor Xavier, Logan and Storm will be here soon." Whispered Scott to Jean in his calm, big brotherly way. Jean turned and gave him a wobbly, nervous smile.  
  
"I hope they get here before it's too late to do anything."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Jacombo: Sorry for making you wait!! The one DBZ fic that has stayed with me even though I don't really like it anymore, is this one where Goten is shizophrenic, an it's telling you the story from his point of view. And he dies at the end and it made me cry - but it's such an awesome story, I'll find it for you and tell you in the next review answer, lol. An Todd n Pietro don't know what's gonna happen - you found out why later, lol.  
  
Ruzzy: Yeah - but not now! Lol, there will be a few hints in the last few chapters. But I haven't really got the story fully worked out yet, but I do know one MAJOR thing that does happen in it ^_^ An I'm not sure if many people will like it but, oh well. TELEPORT THEM ABOVE A LAKE?! That's an awesome idea!!!! Haha, I wanna write to the show writers now an tell 'em to do that, I'd be laughing my head off if that really happened.  
  
Ellina-HOPE: Will do, after I've sorted these reviews answers out! *takes cookies, sweets and anti-teacher spray* YaY! It's like Christmas and halloween at the same time!!  
  
Roguehobbit: *points at Mystique* She's just over there! Hehe, I hate school, I have this pile of Geography homework on the chair next to me an I'm refusing to look at it cause it's only half done and I can't be bothered to do anymore cause I don't get it, lol.  
  
Raskolion Phoenix: I figured that no matter where Kurt is, he's always gonna be an X-man at heart - you know? And something is about to happen!! Er - is happening!!  
  
Duck: it is up, it' just pretty crap at the moment, lol. I'm gonna sort out the chat room and the er...message board as well, then I'll carry on with all the other important stuff. If you wanna see it really really really badly under construction then go to:   
  
Ssphinxx: I thought I might confuse people with that last line, it makes sense later. I dunno if it does in this chappi, but it definitely will at the end!  
  
LewsTherinSanity: how bizzare your reviews are! I made a rhyme ^_^ There's sort of a mini cliffy, not a major one, in this chappi, but everything is drawing together now.  
  
Fantasy Cat: You sorta find out now!!  
  
Gyuumajo: I did try, I've been trying to write this for 2 days, and it didn't come until about 45 minutes ago, and I was sitting here writing and re-writing this, whilst head-banging to Mudvayne, lol.  
  
Shapeshifter: Yeah, lol, but think like an X-men, or a mutant. "if that mutant hurts me I'll just kick his ass with my powers!" Lol!  
  
ToiletDuck85: Here!! Here's another chappi! I'll try and get another one up tomorrow! If im not too tired!! I had 1hr and 40 minutes sleep last night. and...*falls over and starts snoring*  
  
Teleport Master: Hehe, I seem to leave it awkward places without realising, and then I come back, realise and laugh, ahahaha. Lol  
  
Kurtty101: ^_^ I'm glad you like the story!! I dun like Kurtty's, lol  
  
XM6: YOU WON'T FIND IT!! HA!! I've hidden my story idea's and plot lines in a far safer place than that! Why use my head - when I can use my foot?  
  
Rogueandkurt: that was a major thing I had planned out in my head for some reason, and then I remembered I was gonna end the chappi with it an confuse everyone hehehe!  
  
Riaka: It'll make sense soon enough, calm down my child, Hehe.  
  
Blackwidow10: EHUH! Sorry twinni! That is incorrect! Hehe, no one is getting kidnapped in this story, lol. 


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Me no own nothing - except Magneto's cool machine.  
  
Sorry to anyone who's confused, I'm trying to explain what's going on as well as I can, in fact - I'm quite pleased this story is coming together so well!! Probably only 3 or 2 more chappi's to go - an I know I've been saying this for almost 2 days now - but I mean it this time!!  
  
Sorry for not getting a chappi up yesterday! I'm weighed down by homework!  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
I suppose a lot of people are wondering where Kurt is. He was wondering that too - so you're not alone with your thoughts. He was certain that he'd seen - or been in, that place before, but he couldn't work out how or when.  
  
**It vas so veird** He thought, **It felt like I was being pulled backvards into a 'port,** Whatever it was that had happened, he didn't want it to happen again, It'd made him slightly nauseous.  
  
Kurt decided to sit down, on a large jagged rock, jutting up from the ground. He looked around again and his mouth twitched slightly with annoyance. He was getting annoyed with himself for not knowing where he was, or why he was there. Not that it was his fault though...Or maybe it was, maybe it was a new power he had.  
  
Meanwhile, Back with The X-Men and The Brotherhood. Logan, Xavier and Ororo had finally shown up. They departed the X jet and came upon a strange scene.  
  
Lance stood with his folded, grinning. With Wanda, Tabitha and Freddy behind him. A little way off from them stood Pietro, who was pale and surprisingly still, and Todd, who had a bewildered yet worried look on his face. Then a little way off from THEM were Magneto and Mystique, looking more devious than usual.  
  
Immediately, all three adults were on their guards.  
  
Opposite The Brotherhood stood The X-men. Evan, Bobby and Rogue standing on one side of the path, spaced out and looking worried and angry. Then on the opposite side of the path, Scott and Jean stood closer together, muttering things to each other.  
  
"Where's the elf?" Asked Logan immediately after scanning the crowd of mutants.  
  
"I'm glad you asked that question!" Piped up Lance again, he unfolded his arms and grinned at everyone. There was a smug sort of air around him that didn't suit him at all.  
  
"That's not Lance." Stated Charles quietly to Logan and Ororo. "He's being controlled, all of them are..." He paused and placed his fingertips together, silently watching the crowd until his eyes rested on Todd and Pietro. "...Except those two..."  
  
"Like I said before," Started Lance loudly, interrupting the professor. "We...Sorry, they, put Kurt in a place where Mystique would never have to look at him again!" He pointed to Magneto and Mystique who were still standing in the shadows being quiet.  
  
Too quiet.  
  
"Basically, it took a long time and a lot of effort on Magneto's part. But finally he enhanced his powers, there's this cool machine that Magneto built that gives you any power you want, for a certain amount of time, and Magneto chose psychic, then combined it with Telekinesis, kind of like you Xavier. Well, whatever it is, he managed to plant the scene's of Kurt attacking people, (Which, remember, was really Mystique), into Kurt's head - he probably got a headache or something, and then he even managed to fool you! Oh yeah, an where Kurt is - right, with his new skills, Magneto managed to reverse the effects of Kurt's teleport, and then halt it before Kurt had a chance to reappear. So basically he's trapped in that dimension he has to go through!" Lance let out a short, loud laugh.  
  
"That will be all." Magneto's voice rang out coldly. Then The Brotherhood (Minus Todd and Pietro) Suddenly let out cries of astonishment and covered their eyes. Tabitha looked up, her eyes bleary.  
  
"What? What's going on here? Where are we?" She asked, looking round bewildered.  
  
"I've had Mesmero undo the affects of the mind control." Stated Magneto simply.  
  
Lance rounded on him angrily, sort of. "MIND CONTROL?! You were controlling my mind?! Er - Sir?!" The ground rumbled slightly under everyone's feet as Lance got annoyed.  
  
Magneto nodded shortly. "There was no other way that you would comply with my plans unless you where under strict control. Seeing as my plans have been completed I have no other use for you."  
  
"Butwhataboutus?" Asked Pietro. A silvery blue blur suddenly shot across the path and then Pietro was standing next to his father. "WhataboutmeandTodd?"  
  
"He didn't have to control your minds, it was obvious you two were going to make friends with him." Answered Mystique with a slight sneer to her voice. Pietro's eyebrow twitched like it always did when he was beginning to get annoyed.  
  
"So this was just a big plan to get Kurt out of the picture?" Asked Pietro. His voice slow and calm, and dangerously quiet.  
  
"Yo! Why?!" Asked Todd, jumping slightly to get closer to Magneto, Mystique and Pietro.  
  
"Don't you know? Kurt could be the only thing that could save mankind. With him gone, there is a chance that mankind will perish, and with mankind gone, there is no one to stop mutants from taking over!" Cried Magneto.  
  
"You forgot one thing!" Scowled Scott, as there was a puff of smoke and a flash of light. Then Kurt appeared looking dazed and slightly pale under his blue fuzz. The affect of being dragged backwards into a teleport had completely smashed up his image inducer, so he'd left it lying in the other dimension.  
  
Magneto's mouth thinned as he laid eyes on Kurt. "How?"  
  
Scott ignored him and finished his sentence.  
  
"There will be one thing left to stop mutants taking over - other mutants!"  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Raskolion Phoenix: YaaaY! You guessed right!!! In fact you've been guessing right most of the story, lol, that's why I was jumping around going "DON'T GUESS!" Cause you'd already figured out half of the story, lol. Me and my mate Midge have started a new one together, an I've got another one that's a quarter written in my notebook. It's something to do with crummy school funding, a class trip and kurt being poisoned!! ^_^  
  
Fantasy Cat: Kurt-Fuzz!! Aww!! I'm adding that to my list of nicknames for him!! Hehe, I thought some people would be happy too know what's going on!!  
  
Nightcrawler03: Lol!! Should I put a warning at the top of the page to say "Make sure you don't read this chapter before the last!!" Hehe, glad u like the chappi's!!  
  
Jacombo: Yeah - but it was Lance or Freddy's fault!! They were being controlled see! READ THE CHAPPI AGAIN IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME!! Don't blame Lance or Freddy!! I'm just beginning to like them an all!!  
  
Invader ZaiFae: Well...Thanks to you my mom thinks I'm nuts!! I read your review and the bit where you said "I don't? Poo." Just got to me, an the next thing I knew I was leaning back in the chair laughing my head off, lol. He wasn't dead, just stuck!! But the Brotherhood figured that he'd die of starvation or something.  
  
LewsTherinSanity: I'm trying to make it as easy for people to follow as I can, but I spent ages trying to think up how to explain it, but I couldn't, so I tortured Lance until he agreed to do it ^_^  
  
Kiki Cabou: *Screams* *Panics* *Runs head first into a wall* Ow...I think you found out in this chappi, if not, then it's tomorrow's chappi, lol.  
  
Personage: Evil mom! DOES SHE NOT KNOW WHO I AM!! I am the mighty and powerful C-Chan10!! *falls out of her daydream* Ow! Well, anyway - glad you like the story!!  
  
XM6: I TOLD YOU! The idea is not stored in my brain, it's in my foot! An no one wants to go near my feet, lol.  
  
Duck: I do! It's cool, and more people review if I leave a cliffhanger!! Lol! *Gets freaked out by the number of times she received this review* Did u press okay or enter or send more than once or something??  
  
Roguehobbit: Most other people figured it out, not saying your stupid for not guessing, lol. I'm glad you didn't guess, it was freaking me out cause people had figured out most of the plot line in the first couple of chappi's!!  
  
blackwidow10: This chappi is longer!! Kidnappings are cool as long as the person being kidnapped gets to be horrible tortured before they're rescued....I have a sick mind.... 


	25. Chapter 25 The End

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
It's only over when the fat lady sings! *fat lady wobbles on and sings* Awww....That's right folks - THIS IS IT! IT'S ALLLLLLLLL OVVVVVVEEEEERRRR!! You've all been great, and I'm sorry for making you wait for so long for this last chapter, it's been so hard to right.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
All my reviewers,  
  
Lauren - thank you soooooo much!!  
  
My mum - for telling me to right another damn chapter!  
  
Steve - for beta-reading this!  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Logan suddenly came to his senses. "Charles! We just let him get away! I should've gutted him." He growled, extracting his claws slightly in annoyance.  
  
Charles ignored him knowing it would start up into the same old argument...he wasn't in the mood. He thought about what Magneto had said 'What could they be up to?' He didn't want to admit it. But Xavier knew less than he let on.  
  
"I don't care what he said!" Kitty disrupted the silence. "You took one of OUR mutants!" Xavier and Logan looked round at her and saw that the X-men and the Brotherhood were arguing.  
  
"Us! What have we done? It was his choice!" Pietro cried, giving an evil stare at Kurt. Todd stood silent looking up at the sky for a while, listening to everyone shout at each other. Then suddenly he couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"THEY USED US!! They Used, US? IT WAS NO ONE'S FAULT! We were all....Used." He frowned and turned to the Brotherhood. "Yo, I'm beat. I'm going home. It's obvious Kurt is going to rejoin the X-men." He walked off, followed by the Brotherhood.  
  
"Hey, um, Scott?"  
  
Scott looked round to find Kurt fiddling slightly with his tail, looking a little uncomfortable. "What's up?" He asked, turning around fully.  
  
"Uh - is your offer to rejoin you still open?" He asked, giving Scott his cheeky grin. Scott returned it and laughed.  
  
"You bet! It wasn't the same without you!"  
  
They all made their way back to the mansion. Starting there first meal with Kurt back with the X-Men, they all made they way to bed. As they said Goodnight. Kurt had to blurt out.  
  
"What an eventful day its been!"  
  
Kitty laughed. The others were already in their bed. Kurt shrugged his shoulders and made his way to his old room. He made a mental note to drop by the brotherhood's place and pick up his stuff.  
  
He lay there thinking about being back at the mansion **Yes! Back Home.Where I Belong!** Then he had another thought. He got up and walked to the window, he could see the Brotherhood's place from it. **I vunder vhy I've never noticed that before!**  
  
The next day - everyone had to go back to school, which much moaning and groaning I can assure you! Everything was back to normal, almost.  
  
The bell had just rung and once again - they had Geography for the first lesson. Kurt took his seat at the back, which he had blagged, then looked over at Todd. "Hey...Todd."  
  
Todd ignored him.  
  
"Todd!" Hissed Kurt, nudging him slightly with the end of his pen. Todd blinked and looked over at him. "Thanks," Muttered Kurt.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For being there vhen everyone one else vas being, vell, horrible!"  
  
Toad shrugged it off, and went back to flicking wads of paper at Pietro. Kurt sighed and faced the front again. Then he grinned to himself, and put his hands behind his head, listening as the teacher complained to them about their marks, thinking only one thing for the rest of the lesson.  
  
**Thank GOD everything's back to normal!**  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
The last time I answer your reviews *Sob* Until next time newayZ!  
  
Raskolion Phoenix - It's gonna be a while until I get the next story after this up - I already have 1 story I'm writing with my mate Lauren, another X- men Evolution story, a KND story (Yes - I admit it, I'm obssessed!) and then I've gotta finish my Andromeda story!! Cheers for reviewing, it's been cool!!  
  
Nightcrawlers Guh - Aw! Danke! I started writing fics when I was 10 - and believe me, they're sucky! Lol, this is one of the best storys I've done! ^_^ No Kurtty I'm afraid, I dun really do romance unless it's really really strong!! I dun really believe in Kurtty! Sorry!  
  
Duck - Um, this is it *sobs* the last chapter, you best keep in touch! Review some o' mah otha storys, or add me to MsN - (if u do - e-mail me first, lol)  
  
Ruzzy - thanks! I can't remember what happens in chappi 23! Lol, I'm really sorry this took so long to get up!! The mind control thing was a spur of the moment thing, in fact - most of this story was just made up off the top of my head - lol!  
  
Glaivester - I got the names mixed up, lol, never mind. An I din't know the air was toxic =s But never mind again! I'm glad u liked the story!!  
  
Golden slumbers - ah, even if I do loose my inspiration, the reviews you cool dudes + dudettes give me bring it right back!! Glad u like!  
  
OMG - OMG! I love this review!! It's sooo coool!! Hehe, glad u like!!  
  
Nightcrawler03 - MAGGY! LMAO!! Haha, that's going on my list of mutant nicknames!! Kurt = Fuzzbutt. Logan = Bub, Mr. McCoy = The incredible blue hulk, Xavier = whistle man (looooong story) and now! Magneto = Maggy!! Hehe!!  
  
Gyuumajo - that's how!  
  
ToiletDuck85 - Hope you enjoyed this chappi!!  
  
BoomBaby101 - I had writers block, then I was ill, but I was okay today!! =D Glad u liked the story! ^_^  
  
Jacombo - *bounces around* I'm just naturally energetic, and hyperactive!! I din't want to make the Brotherhood do anything because I felt sorry for them, I like the Brotherhood!!  
  
LewsTherInsanity - NOOOO!! I'm sorry!!! I din't mean too!! Lol! I'm glad SOMEONE isn't totally lost like I am!  
  
Invader ZaiFae - My mum just thinks I'm nuts! Lol, He's not dead in THIS story, but you can be sure there will be a story coming up soon in which he does die in it! *shock horror!* My mind is really morbid too - I'm usually depressed all the time unless I'm writing/reading.  
  
Roguehobbit - no, the whole Kurt saving mankind thing is a completely different story! Which won't be up for a while =(  
  
Krazy Xanadu - It's the end =( Until next time anyway! Thanks for the congrats! ^_^ I was like =o when I reached 90! Let alone 300! Hehe!  
  
XM6 - *runs around screaming, "my hair is on fire! My hair is on fire!* *puts herself out with a flame thrower and pouts* Meanie. But thanks for the review!!  
  
Dark Dragon Fire Demon - ooooh! I do like the nickname!! My ICT teacher has nicknamed me "Evil" lol, the whole Kurt joining the Brotherhood was where this idea came from! I was thinking about it one day an then I decided to make it into a story! You said in a diffo review u love Legolas - go to It's my website!!  
  
Alliriyan - if I knew I'd let you know! I was all =0 when I got to 90!!  
  
Teleport Master - I did! I did!! =D Glad u like this story, even though it's all over now =(  
  
blackwidow10 - thanks for supporting me twinni! Keep in touch!! Glad u liked this story!!  
  
Ssphinxx - Well, basically, It wasn't Kurt - it was Mystique an....*falls over* I never thought I'd even finish this story!  
  
Well all. This is it, my time to say good night! and hang up my pen! (until next time) So, goodbye all, you've all been wonderful! *big puff off smoke* *trips over* Ow! *unties Kurt and free's him* You can go free, blue one! Well BYE ALL!!!  
  
*Closes the window* 


End file.
